Toi, plus moi, plus eux, plus tout ceux qui le veulent
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Quand une chanson Moldue ne veut pas sortir de la tête de Ariel Black.
1. Chapter 1

\- Toi, plus moi, plus eux, plus tout ceux qui le veulent… Ariel se met à marmonner cette chanson Moldue qu'elle déteste par-dessus tout en plein milieu d'un cours de potions en coupant en brunoise des racines de Mandragore.

\- Miss Black! Claque la voix de l'enseignant. Un peu de concentration, est-ce trop demandé au semblant de cerveau sous votre crane épais?

\- Désolée, professeur Rogue, dit la Serdaigle avec un éclair de malice dans le regard. Il semble que le manque de concentration soit une tare génétique, chez les Black. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé du Trouble Déficitaire de l'Attention avec Hyperactivité? Je suis certaine que oui, dit-elle avec un sourire à la limite de l'arrogance. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis certaine que Mme Pomfresh pourra vous donner quelques informations sur le sujet.

Sans un regard de plus sur son enseignant, Ariel retourne à sa potion en marmonnant encore cette chanson qui ne veut pas lui sortir de la tête. C'est sous le regard sidéré des Poufsouffle et soulagé des autres Serdaigle, que Rogue la regarde avec mépris, mais ne leur retire ni point et ne donne pas de retenue à la jeune fille.

À la sortie de la classe, Hannah Abbot l'apostrophe en l'agrippant par le bras.

\- Ariel, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Lui demande la Poufsouffle de 5e année.

\- Cette chanson débile me rend dingue, dit Ariel en fulminant. Ça fait trois jours que je l'ai dans la tête. Je vais finir par faire un meurtre!

\- Ouais, bin en attendant, c'est Rogue qui va commettre un meurtre, et sur ta personne!

\- Hé! C'est professeur Rogue, la reprend la jeune fille. Et sérieusement, tout pour que cette chanson de merde me sorte de la tête! Si il faut mourir pour ça, soit!

Sur ce, elle se rend à la bibliothèque avec la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

Dès que Hannah a une question sur les potions, que se soit les ingrédients, le nombre de tours et dans quel sens, ce que donnerait si on ajoutait un ingrédient qui n'a aucun rapport avec la recette et tout le reste.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi Rogue te déteste autant, si tu es si callée en potions? Demande Hannah.

\- Les fils payeront pour les péchés de leur père, dit Ariel avec gravité, sans lever son nez de son livre.

\- De quoi tu parles? Demande la jeune Poufsouffle en levant les sourcils de surprise.

\- Oublis, dit juste Ariel en haussant les épaules. Et c'est professeur Rogue, lui reproche, une fois de plus, Ariel.

\- Et tu le défends, en plus, s'indigne la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le dit Rogue, qui avait tout entendu, dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, médite sur la phrase biblique de Black Jr version féminine. Il avait remarqué depuis sa première année son don pour les potions, mais tout comme Harry Potter, elle était la progéniture de ses ennemis scolaires dans sa jeunesse. Bien qu'elle soit la version féminine de Sirius Black, elle a aussi ses traits physiques et son arrogance outrageante. Et dire qu'il devra l'endurer tout le temps des vacances de Noël au Square Grimmaurd. Black, père et fille dans la même maison que lui, l'horreur!

Il attend que les deux adolescentes partent de la bibliothèque avant de faire pareil.

Vers ses appartements, il entend la voix mélodieuse d'un des locaux des cachots qui ne servent pas. Avec l'écho de la pièce et la voix féminine qui sort doucement de la pièce, la terreur des cachots s'approche doucement pour voire qui est la propriétaire de cette voix. Après un sort de désillusion, il entre doucement dans la pièce, sans faire de bruit.

\- Toi, plus moi, plus eux, plus tous ceux qui le veulent

Plus lui, plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls

Allez, venez et entrez dans la danse

Allez, venez, laissez faire l'insouciance

À deux à mille, je sais qu'on est capable

Tout est possible, tout est réalisable

On peut s'enfuir bien plus haut que nos rêves

On peut partir bien plus loin que la grève

Oh toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent

Plus lui, plus elle, plus tous ceux qui sont seuls

Allez, venez et entrez dans la danse

Allez, venez c'est notre jour de chance

Avec l'envie, la force et le courage

Le froid, la peur ne sont que des mirages

Laissez tomber les malheurs pour une fois

Allez venez, reprenez avec moi

Oh, toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent

Plus lui, plus elle, et tous ceux qui sont seuls

Allez, venez et entrez dans la danse

Allez, venez, laissez faire l'insouciance

Je sais, c'est vrai, ma chanson est naïve

Même un peu bête, mais bien inoffensive

Et même si elle ne change pas le monde

Elle vous invite à entrer dans la ronde

Oh toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent

Plus lui, plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls

Allez, venez et entrez dans la danse

Allez, venez c'est notre jour de chance

L'espoir, l'ardeur, prend tout ce qu'il te faut

Mes bras, mon cœur, mes épaules et mon dos

Je veux te voir des étoiles dans les yeux

Je veux nous voir insoumis et heureux

Oh, toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent

Plus lui, plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls

Allez, venez et entrez dans la danse

Allez, venez, laissez faire l'insouciance

Oh toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent

Plus lui, plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls

Allez venez et entrez dans la danse

Allez, venez c'est notre jour de chance

Oh toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent

Plus lui, plus elle, et tous ceux qui sont seuls

Allez, venez et entrez dans la danse

Allez, venez et entrez dans la danse

\- Ah! S'écrit Ariel avec rage. Mais quelle chanson stupide! S'énerve la jeune fille. Comme si une chanson aussi débile allait convaincre Voldemort de se transformer en gros nounours rose et affectueux. Merde! Comme si une chanson aussi niaise pouvait être possible.

Ariel se laisse glisser contre le mur en ramenant ses bras autour des ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre sa poitrine. Elle essuie les larmes de rage qui coulent sur ses joues, devant le regard sidéré du Maître des Potions qu'elle ne voit pas.

\- Ah! Black! T'es là! Dit la voix de Drago Malefoy. Je savais que j'avais entendu ta voix mélodieuse dans ce couloir.

\- À quoi ça sert d'avoir une voix potable quand c'est pour chanter des chansons de merde dans le genre?

\- J'avoue que c'était pas génial, mais t'as faire pire, dit le blond avec un regard moqueur.

\- Tu veux une chanson stupide ou grivoise? Demande Ariel en reprenant un peu du poil de la bête.

\- Allez, fais moi rire, dit le Serpentard. Je pense qu'on en a tout les deux besoin. Celle que tu m'as apprise en première année sur la façon dont les Moldus voient les potions.

\- Ok, mais si le professeur Rogue entend ça, on est pas mieux que morts, le prévient la jeune fille.

Drago éclate de rire et passe un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Macarons foudroyants? Demande Ariel, comme si elle réfléchissait.

\- Pas mal, répond Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tarte au venin de vipère?

\- Classique, dit le Serpentard.

\- Clafoutis au curare?

\- Boof, soupire le blond.

\- Haaa! S'écrit Ariel. Le pudding à l'arsenic.

\- Oh Ouiii, lui répond Drago en riant légèrement.

\- Dans un grand bol de strychnine

Délayez de la morphine

Faites tiédir a la casserole

Un bon verre de pétrole...

Ho Ho, je vais en mettre deux.

Quelques gouttes de ciguë

De la bave de sangsue

Un scorpion coupé très fin

\- Et un peu de poivre en grains! Dit Drago.

\- Nooon! Lui dit Ariel avec un regard faussement réprobateur.

\- Ah? Bon...

\- Émiettez votre arsenic

Dans un verre de narcotique

Deux cuillères de purgatif

Qu'on fait bouillir à feu vif...

Ho Ho, je vais en mettre trois.

Dans un petit plat à part

Tiédir du sang de lézard

La valeur d'un dé à coudre

\- Et un peu de sucre en poudre!

\- NON!

\- Ah? Bon, dit Drago en haussant les épaules, l'air ennuyé.

\- Vous versez la mort-aux-rats

Dans du venin de cobra

Pour adoucir le mélange

Pressez trois quartiers d'orange...

Ho Ho, je vais en mettre un seul.

Décorez de fruits confits

Moisis dans du vert-de-gris

Tant que votre pâte est molle

\- Et un peu de vitriol!

\- NON... OUIIIIIIIII!

\- Aaah... Je savais bien qu'ça serait bon, dit malicieusement Drago.

\- Le pudding à l'arsenic

Nous permet ce pronostic

Demain sur les bords du Nil

Que mangeront les crocodiles?

DES GAU-LOIIIIIIS! S'écrient les deux étudiants de 5e année.

Ils sont hilares sur le sol de pierres froides à la fin de leur chanson.

\- C'est vrai que Rogue s'arracherait les cheveux si il entendait ça, dit le Serpentard en se tenant le ventre en rigolant.

\- Il aurait raison, répond la jeune fille en reprenant son souffle. Tu imagines, changer la recette, comme ça, sur un coup de tête? L'explosion monumentale que ça entrainerait?

Ils rigolent un long moment, pendant ce temps, Severus Rogue sort lentement de la pièce avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Peut-être que les 3 semaines au Square Grimmaurd sera moins ennuyant qu'il le pensait.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant qu'elle est dans le Poudlard Express, le lendemain, dans un compartiment avec Luna, Neville et Hannah, Ariel éclate de rire en lisant le Chicaneur. Selon l'article, Sirius Black serait innocent de selon qu'on l'accuse parce que pendant la tragique nuit de la mort du couple de Lord et Lady Potter, Sirius Black, sous son nom d'artiste Moldu, Stubby Boardman, n'était pas à Godric's Hollow. Bref, Stubby Boardman est un chanteur de variétés qui s'est retiré de la vie publique dans les années 1980 à la suite d'un concert à la salle paroissiale de Little Norton où il avait reçu un navet en pleine figure. D'après Doris Purkiss de Little Norton, Sirius Black et Stubby Boardman ne sont qu'une seule et même personne et Sirius Black est innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse car à cette date il dînait aux chandelles en sa compagnie.

\- Luna! Ton père est un géni! S'étrangle Ariel en riant à gorge déployée.

\- Je trouve aussi, dit doucement la Serdaigle blonde en reprenant son magazine.

Quand elle arrive sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾, elle lève un sourcil surpris en voyant son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal la rejoindre avec un sourire.

\- Ariel, je suis heureux de te revoir, dit le loup-garou en l'accueillant.

\- Merci, monsieur, dit-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

\- Appelles moi Remus, lui dit son ancien professeur avec un doux sourire.

\- D'accord… Remus, dit-elle en le suivant près de Hermione qui était restée à Poudlard pendant que Harry, Fred, George, Ginerva et Ron étaient elle ne savait où, même si elle avait un doute.

Par le transplanage d'escorte, Remus amène les deux jeunes filles au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ariel aurait aimé retourner chez tante Meda, pour les vacances. Mais Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle les passerait avec son père, au QG, dans la maison des Black.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle reconnait sa grand-mère, dans une toile dans l'entrée et elle lui présente ses hommages, comme toute personne bien élevée devrait le faire. Ariel lève un fin sourcil aristocratique quand elle entend Lady Black hurler après Hermione en la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe. La jeune Black ne dit rien, ça ne la regarde pas. De toute façons, elle n'a jamais été capable d'endurer cette miss-je-sais-tout. Celle qui dévore des livres comme si sa vie en dépendait, qui ne pense jamais par elle-même, en callant ses opinions sur ce qu'elle lit, sans se faire son propre jugement. Comme ces universitaires, dans le monde Moldu, qui ne jurent que par Freud jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent Skinner pour ensuite se pâmer devant Pavlov en disant que rien n'existerait, en psychologie, sans lui. Au lieu de s'inspirer de chacun pour se construire une opinion personnelle, basée sur leurs connaissances, ils ne sont que les disciples inconnus de ces penseurs qui n'en ont rien à foutre d'eux.

Elle suit Remus dans la cuisine et elle sent des bras puissants s'enrouler autour d'elle et des cheveux bruns, presque noirs, caresser son visage.

\- Ariel! Mon bébé! Je suis tellement content de te revoir.

\- Papa! S'exclame la jeune fille en répondant à l'étreinte de son père.

Ils restent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Sirius ne se recule pour la regarder un moment.

\- Ariel, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, lui dit celui-ci en la regardant, avec des larmes de joie au coin des yeux.

\- Heu… merci? Dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Ariel ne sait même pas de quoi sa mère avait l'air. Elle n'a jamais vue de photo d'elle. Andromeda la lui avait décrite comme elle avait pue, quand sa pupille lui avait posé des questions sur sa mère.

Le repas est servi quelques minutes plus tard par Mme Weasley qui ne semble pas du tout dans son assiette. Sirius explique donc à sa fille l'attaque du serpent de Voldemort sur Mr Weasley.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont gardé un échantillon du venin de ce reptile? Demande Ariel, curieuse.

\- Aucune idée, répond Sirius. Pourquoi?

\- Ça serait plus prudent de l'analyser et de trouver un antidote le plus rapidement possible, dit-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Si ce psychopathe a fait attaquer Mr Weasley avec son serpent, il peut le faire à quelqu'un d'autre. Dumbledore a le plus jeune et le plus compétent des Maîtres des Potions dans son établissement. Je suis certaine que le professeur Rogue n'aurait rien contre ce genre de défi. Ça ferait changement des cornichons décérébrés qu'il se coltine dans ses cours.

\- On ne l'est pas tous, s'insulte la Gryffondor ébouriffée, en face d'elle à la table. Je n'ai eu que des Optimal, pour les cours de potions, dit-elle avec une fierté démesurée.

\- Je m'incline devant votre esprit si brillant, Miss Granger, dit Ariel avec une révérence de la tête.

Rogue venait juste d'arriver et avait entendu les propos de la jeune Black. Il entre alors dans la cuisine et Remus se lève pour lui montrer où il doit s'installer. Ariel le salut en lui disant simplement un monsieur avec un signe de tête respectueux. Il lève un sourcil perplexe avant de lui renvoyer son salut d'un signe sec de la tête et de monter dans les étages en suivant le loup-garou.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Ariel est installée dans la bibliothèque des Black à lire un vieux grimoire de potions, écrit à la main par l'un de ses ancêtres.

\- Miss Black, entend la jeune fille.

\- Oui, professeur, répond Ariel en se tournant vers lui.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous menti à Miss Granger sur vos notes, dans mon cours? Vous êtes la seule étudiante à qui j'ai donné un Optimal avec mention depuis que j'enseigne. Et vous répétez cet exploit toutes les années depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard.

\- Parce que je n'en ai rien à faire, monsieur.

\- Vraiment?

\- Pardonnez-moi, je me suis mal exprimée. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'en ai rien à faire qu'elle se sente supérieur à moi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Personnellement, ça ne m'enlève rien et elle, semble heureuse de le penser. Je choisis mes batailles, professeur Rogue. Et un crêpage de chignon pour savoir qui a les meilleures notes entre Granger et moi ne fait pas parti de mes projets, ni à court, ni à long termes.

\- Je suis tout à fait de votre avis. Bonne nuit, Miss Black. Et n'oubliez pas d'aller vous coucher.

Sur ce, il tourne les talons en laissant une Serdaigle sur le cul. Le professeur Rogue lui a souhaité bonne nuit? Elle doit déjà être en train de dormir et elle fait le rêve le plus bizarre de sa vie.

Ariel se lève, cherche un livre en particulier dans les rayonnages et le met dans sa malle quand elle entre dans sa chambre.

Trois jours plus tard, c'est le matin de Noël.

\- Kreattur! Dit Ariel d'une voix autoritaire et douce à la fois.

\- Maîtresse Ariel a appelé Kreattur? Demande l'elfe de maison qui s'est matérialisé devant elle.

\- Oui, je veux que tu mettes ceci dans la chambre du professeur Rogue.

Elle lui donne un petit paquet emballé de papier vert Serpentard avec un ruban argenté. Une fois que l'elfe à disparu, elle s'habille rapidement pour descendre à la cuisine.

\- Elfe! Que fais-tu dans ma chambre, dit le Maître des Potions en levant sa baguette, par réflexe, vers le visage du pauvre Kreattur.

\- Maitresse Ariel a demandé à Kreattur de mettre ça dans la chambre de Mr Rogue, dit-il en posant le paquet sur le bureau et de disparaître comme il était venu.

Severus soupir en fermant les yeux et en baissant sa baguette. C'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'un élève lui donne un cadeau de Noël. Habituellement, il ne reçoit qu'un paquet de bonbons dégoutants au citron de Albus. Severus les remettait toujours dans son bureau, comme si Albus le savait et s'arrangeait pour lui donner un truc qu'il récupérerait de toutes façons.

Méfiant, Severus lance tout de même quelques sorts de détection sur le paquet, mais il n'y a absolument rien. Quand il se décide enfin à l'ouvrir, il reste coi devant le présent de la fille de cet enfoiré de Black. C'est le livre qu'il passe son temps à lire dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Les Potion de Pouvoirs, de Mizar Orion Black, écrit en 1274. Non seulement, ce n'est pas l'édition originale, mais c'est le manuscrit, écrit à la main, de l'ancêtre de la jeune fille. Une seule des pages de cet ouvrage vaut une fortune. Ce livre fait parti des 10 livres les plus dispendieux du monde magique, et cette gamine lui offre pour Noël!

Quand il sort de sa chambre, il entend des voix dans la bibliothèque. C'est Miss Black et Potter qui discutent. La curiosité piqué à vif, Severus s'approche doucement pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

\- Je comprends pas comment tu peux autant aimer les potions, bougonne Potter en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes.

\- C'est une question d'intérêt, Harry. C'est quoi ta matière préférée?

\- Défense, dit alors le Survivant.

\- Bon, et bien dis toi que les potions, c'est un peu comme la continuité du cours de Défense, quoi que pour moi, c'est l'inverse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Bon, il faut que tu saches que absolument tout les sorts qu'on apprend à faire avec une baguette, ont leur équivalent liquide.

Elle lui donne quelques exemples de sorts qu'ils ont appris en DCFM et les potions qui donnent le même résultats que ces sorts.

\- De plus, je suis certaine que beaucoup de duels, de guerres et de combats se sont gagnés avec des potions. Il y a les potions de guérison, les potions de forces ou même des potions fumigènes, pour te donner une diversion pour fuir.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche!

\- Salazar! Harry! Ce n'est pas lâche de rester en vie pour revenir plus tard, soupir Ariel, exaspérée. Le courage, sans un minimum de ruse, ce n'est que de la stupidité qui te mènera à la tombe. Même les guerriers les plus courageux ne se lance pas tête baissée sans réfléchir. Bon sang ce que vous êtes énervants, vous!

\- Qui, nous? Demande Harry.

\- Les Gryffondor! S'exclame Ariel avec théâtralité.

Harry semble réfléchir aux propos de la fille de son parrain pendant que celle-ci se lève et le laisse méditer. Elle fonce dans le Maître des Potions quand elle sort de la bibliothèque.

\- Oh! Excusez moi, monsieur. Je ne vous avais pas vue. Joyeux Noël.

Et elle continue son chemin vers la cuisine. Severus lève un sourcil surpris. Elle n'a pas dit un mot sur le cadeau hors de prix qu'elle lui a fait. Elle ne lui a pas reproché de ne pas l'avoir remercié, ou de lui en chercher un. Cette gamine est vraiment étrange.

Avec la conversation qu'il vient de surprendre, il ne peut douter de l'amour des potions que cette adolescente a. Oui, elle est douée et intuitive, mais ce n'est visiblement pas un coup de chance. Elle adore ce qu'elle fait. Et les cours dans les quels elle performe le plus ont tous un rapport avec les potions. L'arithmancie, la botanique, soins aux créatures magiques et les runes. Quoi qu'il ne voit pas trop le rapport entre les potions et les runes. Mais c'est ce que Filius, le directeur de maison de Miss Black lui a dit.

C'est en réfléchissant à peut-être prendre, pour la première fois de sa vie, un apprentis, qu'il descend vers la salle à manger pour le repas du soir.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant tout le repas, où Dumbledore était présent, Ariel essayait de lui expliquer l'importance de trouver un antidote au venin du monstre qui sert de familier à Voldemort. Elle est allé jusqu'à le menacer de lui fermer les voutes Black pour qu'il finisse par accepter.

\- Si c'est si important pour vous, Ariel, j'imagine que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à accepter d'assister le professeur Rogue dans sa tâche.

\- Non, en effet, je n'ai absolument rien contre, dit la jeune fille avec aplomb.

Severus lève un sourcil en la regardant. Sérieusement, qui a envie de passer du temps avec lui? Pourtant, comparé à son père, elle ne lui a jamais fait de blague de mauvais goût, ne l'a jamais insulté, même quand lui le faisait. Certes, elle répond à ses piques, mais jamais de façon méchante ou humiliante. Et elle se met en pétard quand quelqu'un l'insulte, lui, dans les couloirs. De plus, sa vision, autant Moldue que Sorcière, sur tout les sujets, pourrait amener un point de vue différent sur sa façon de faire des potions.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait _elle_ qui assisterait le professeur Rogue dans ses recherches, dit Hermione en fusillant la Serdaigle du regard. Après tout, c'est _moi_ qui ait les meilleures notes!

Severus allait ouvrir la bouche pour la démentir sur la sujet, quand il capte le regard gris de Ariel qui tourne légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Il change alors son angle de tire avant de répondre.

\- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas l'élève la plus idiote de Poudlard, mais nous n'avez aucun instinct ni aucune imagination. Vous ne faites que reproduire les recettes sans jamais rien n'y apporter de nouveau. Pour la création d'une potion ou d'un antidote, je n'ai aucun besoin d'une version humaine d'un elfe de maison qui ne fait que ce que l'on lui demande. J'ai besoin d'un assistant qui saura réfléchit par lui-même et confronter mes idées avec les siennes pour trouver le meilleur agencement possible d'ingrédients, la méthode de préparation et tout le reste. Vous seriez, probablement une potionniste potable, dit le professeur Rogue, d'un air ennuyé, mais vous ne serez jamais une Maîtresse des Potions digne de ce nom.

\- Severus! Vous n'exagérez pas un peu? Demande Albus en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. Miss Granger pourrait surement vous être utile.

\- En effet, en restant loin du laboratoire.

Ariel regarde l'échange entre le Maître des Potions et le directeur de Poudlard comme si c'était un match de tennis. C'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'un professeur la trouvait plus compétente que Granger! Bon, il y avait Trelawney, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment. Cette femme débite une prophétie dans sa vie et elle se décroche un emploi pour débiter ses conneries. Alors que dans la famille Black, le don de voyance, comme celui de Métamorphomage, c'étaient perdus avec le temps et le manque d'apport de sang neuf. Nymphadora était Métamorphomage parce que son père était un né-Moldu et Ariel avec le don de voyance en plus de Métamorphomage, l'était parce que sa mère, bien que Sang-Pur, n'avait aucun lien avec le sang anglais. Elle était d'origine française et avait grandit dans une ancienne colonie toute sa vie avant de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, à la demande de Dumbledore, qui voulait la meilleure liseuse de runes au monde. Ça, c'était sa mère.

Depuis qu'elle avait apprise ce que sa mère faisait dans la vie, elle faisait de son mieux pour tenter d'agencer sa passion des potions avec celle des runes, de sa mère. Et elle y arrivait assez bien. Elle avait réussis à faire une potion Tue-Loup Améliorée, la recette du professeur Rogue, et de tracer des runes de longévité au dessus du chaudron pendant la conception de la potion plus que difficile, aux moments les plus appropriés. C'était exténuée qu'elle avait constaté que ça avait pris 7 jours à la potion avant de tourner à cause de l'instabilité de la potion. En temps normal, c'est pas plus de trois jours. Et elle avait tout retranscrit dans son carnet de notes.

\- Miss Black! Suivez moi. Je vais vous montrer où se trouve le laboratoire.

\- Bien, monsieur, dit l'adolescente en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Si tu touches à ma fille, Servilus, je t'étripe! Dumbledore ou pas.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème? S'énerve Ariel en se tournant vers son père.

\- Mon problème? Demande Sirius, incrédule. Mon problème est que ce dégénéré va passer des heures, seul, avec ma fille.

\- Ce dégénéré? Demande la jeune fille, incrédule. Franchement! Je me demande bien qui est le plus dégénéré entre les deux, dit Ariel en explosant de colère contre son père. Celui qui fait de son mieux pour survivre ou celui qui a envoyer un étudiant de 16 ans à un dîner aux chandelles avec un loup-garou pour une soirée romantique à la pleine Lune. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore a réussi à étouffer l'affaire, mais pour moi, c'est à Azkaban que je t'aurais envoyé! Alors maintenant, tu te la fermes et tu laisses _mon_ prof de potions tranquille! Tu as peut-être accepté l'Ordre du Phénix dans cette maison, mais le véritable propriétaire, ici, c'est MOI! Encore un pas de travers avec mon prof de potions, et vous vous trouvez un autre lieu de rencontre. C'est clair?

\- Mais, Ariel! C'est un Mangemort, s'écrit Sirius.

\- Et la faute à qui? S'énerve la Serdaigle. Si les Gryffondor n'étaient pas ce qu'ils sont, et qu'il laisseraient les Serpentard tranquilles, Voldemort n'aurait pas autant de facilité à les recruter. Celui qui allume la mèche est aussi coupable que la bombe qui explose! Alors maintenant, coucouche panier et arrête d'emmerder la terre entière avec tes préjugés débiles sur le ¼ de la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. La femme qui m'a élevée était a Serpentard et tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville! Et je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée d'insulter la mère de l'Aurore la plus prometteuse du pays!

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et va rejoindre le professeur Rogue près de la pièce où se trouve la tapisserie familiale des Black. Une porte dérobée dans la tapisserie apparaît devant les yeux émerveillés de la Serdaigle. Une fois avoir descendus un escalier en colimaçon vers le laboratoire, Rogue se retourne vers Ariel en croisant les bras sur son torse et la toisant de haut.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Demande durement Rogue, en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Fais quoi? Demande Ariel, sans comprendre.

\- Premièrement, vous insistez pour que je trouve un antidote pour le venin de ce serpent, vous refusez que miss-je-sais-tout sache qu'elle n'est pas la plus brillante sur cette terre et finalement, vous fermez le clapet de ce sale cabot en prenant ma défense. Alors je répète ma question, pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

\- Pour l'antidote, je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée que chaque membre de l'Ordre qui sort de cette maison en ait une fiole sur eux. Pour ce qui est de Granger, je n'ai pas envie d'endurer une Vendetta de sa par parce qu'elle apprend qu'elle n'est pas la plus douée. Et pour ce qui est de mon père, je n'ai pas à tolérer ce genre de choses. J'ai été élevée par un Poufsouffle et une Serpentard et je n'aurais pas été plus heureuse ailleurs. Le choixpeau a hésité longtemps entre cette maison et Serdaigle avant de se décider. Et les personnes avec qui me sens le mieux font, la plus part du temps, parties de cette maison. Cette école est dirigée par des Gryffondor et pour des Gryffondor, dit Ariel en baissant la tête. Nous, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, nous ne sommes vue que comme des figurants alors que les Gryffondor, les imbéciles courageux, ont besoin d'ennemis pour prouver leur valeur. Qui de mieux que les Serpentard pour tenir ce rôle. Nous sommes en guerre, monsieur, je ne vous apprends rien, vous êtes dedans encore plus que tout les autres. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre avec des enfantillages de maisons de Poudlard.

\- Je suis certain qu'il y a autre chose, dit doucement Rogue en la regardant de son regard ténébreux et perçant, mais je m'accommoderai de cette réponse pour l'instant.

Il se tourne alors vers le plan de travail et met la fiole du venin de Nagini sur la table.

\- Selon vous, que devons nous faire en premier? Demande l'enseignant à Ariel.

\- Il faudrait isoler le venin, il y a encore des traces de sang, dans cet échantillon.

\- Bonne réponse, je vous laisse préparer les instruments et je m'occuperai d'isoler le venin.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Et Ariel se met immédiatement au travail. C'est en marmonnant le Pouding à l'Arsenic qu'elle s'exécute. Elle ne remarque pas le fin sourire sur les lèvres de son enseignant pendant qu'il la regarde faire. Contre toute attente, il avait été voir Pomfresh pour avoir des information sur le Trouble Déficitaire de l'Attention avec Hyperactivité. Pompom lui avait expliqué ce que ce syndrome faisait.

\- L'enfant ou l'adolescent n'est pas capable de prêter attention aux détails ou fait des fautes d'inattention dans les devoirs scolaires ou d'autres activités; a du mal à soutenir son attention à la tâche ou dans les jeux; semble ne pas écouter quand on lui parle; ne respecte pas les consignes et ne parvient pas à terminer ses devoirs scolaires ou ses tâches ménagères; a de la difficulté à organiser ses activités ou ses travaux; évite, déteste ou fait à contrecœur les tâches qui nécessitent un effort mental soutenu (comme le travail scolaire ou les devoirs à la maison); perd les objets nécessaires à ses activités (ex. : jouets, cahiers de devoirs, plumes); se laisse facilement distraire par des sources de stimulation externes; a des oublis dans la vie quotidienne.

\- Pourtant, c'est l'étudiante la plus brillante en potions que j'ai vue depuis que j'enseigne, avait insisté Severus. Même quand j'étais étudiant.

\- Severus, la plus part des enfants qui sont atteint de ce syndrome ont souvent plusieurs comportements qui font perdre patience à leurs enseignants. Miss Black en a quelques uns, si je ne m'abuse. Ils sont en général : remue les mains ou les pieds, se tortille sur son siège ou manipule un objet sans arrêt; se lève en classe ou dans d'autres situations où il doit rester assis; court ou grimpe partout, dans des situations où cela est inapproprié, sans craindre le danger; a du mal à se tenir tranquille dans les jeux ou les activités de loisir; est très actif ou agit comme s'il était « monté sur des ressorts »; parle trop; répond de façon précipitée à une question qui n'est pas encore entièrement posée; a du mal à attendre son tour; interrompt les autres ou impose sa présence (ex. : fait irruption dans les conversations ou dans les jeux); a de la difficulté à contrôler ses gestes et ses paroles dans les moments stressants, ce qui peut le rendre arrogant et, parfois, agressif dans ses paroles ou ses gestes; tolère mal la frustration imposée par certaines consignes; a des sautes d'humeur.

\- En fait, ça décrirait plus Potter et Granger que Miss Black, dit Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Miss Black se tortille souvent sur sa chaise, marmonne des chansons idiotes pendant qu'elle travaille, ne veut jamais faire équipe avec qui que se soit quand cela fait partie des consignes. Elle dit et je site : Si ma potion est gâchée, ça ne sera pas par l'imbécilité de quelqu'un d'autre. Et elle n'a jamais eu autre chose que des potions parfaites dans mon cours, ses devoirs sont irréprochables. Elle n'est pas TDAH, Pompom.

\- Non, en effet, elle vous a eu, Severus, dit la Médicomage avec un sourire moqueur. Elle vous a mené à la baguette et vous a amené là où elle le voulait.

\- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça?

\- Et à qui d'autre ces symptômes correspondent-ils?

\- Potter, grogne le Maître des Potions.

Pompom rit doucement en le regardant partir à grandes enjambées pour sortir de l'infirmerie.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus sort de ses pensées en regardant Ariel travailler. En effet, elle aurait plus que sa place à Serpentard.

Une fois le venin isolé, l'enseignant la libère et la jeune fille lui souhaite une bonne soirée. Il fait de même à la plus grande surprise de l'adolescente. Elle va rejoindre Harry dans la bibliothèque, juste à côté de la chambre du Maître des Potions qui entend absolument tout ce qui se passe dans cette pièce.

\- Tu sais, Harry, lui dit doucement Ariel. Drago n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Et je comprends tout à fait que tu éprouves pour lui ce genre de sentiments.

\- Mais c'est un Serpentard, dit le survivant.

\- Et alors? Demande Ariel. Tu dis ça comme si c'était la pire insulte du monde. J'ai failli y aller, moi. Et si Ron ne t'avait pas parlé des Serpentard dans le train, je suis certaine que tu n'aurais pas autant de préjugés envers eux. Et en plus, c'est pas la fin du monde, de tomber amoureux du Prince des Serpentard.

\- Et toi?

\- Moi? Moi quoi?

\- De qui tu es amoureuse, toi?

\- Toi, tu es accro au Prince des Serpentard, mais moi, c'est le Roi, que je veux.

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, elle se lève et va dans sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit. Harry n'a pas l'air de comprendre et apostrophe Hermione qui entrait dans la pièce.

\- Mione, j'ai une question pour toi.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute Harry.

\- Si Malefoy est le Prince des Serpentard, c'est qui le roi? Son père?

\- Si Malfoy est le Prince des Serpentard, c'est logique que Rogue en soit le roi, comme il est leur directeur de maison. Tu ne penses pas?

\- Ça serait… logique, dit Harry d'un air absent. Rogue! Quoi? Merci Moine. ARIEL!

Sur ce, il se lève comme une furie et se précipite hors de la bibliothèque pour tambouriner à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille.

\- Quoi! S'exclame la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte à la volée, ce qui fait que Harry s'écrase de tout son long sur le plancher de la chambre de Ariel.

\- C'est Rogue, pas vrai?

\- Tu peux le crier plus fort, je pense que grand-mère Black n'a pas entendu, soupir Ariel en l'aidant à se relever et ferme la porte derrière lui quand il est entré.

Ils discutent un long moment, installés dans le lit de la Serdaigle. Elle lui parle de Drago de la façon la plus positive possible sans lui mentir. Harry ne comprend pas une seconde comment la fille de son parrain peut craquer pour la chauve-souris des cachots.

\- Il faudrait lui trouver un surnom, dit alors Harry.

\- Si tu l'appelles Servilus, je te coupe la langue, le prévient Ariel en le fusillant du regard.

\- NON! S'écrit Harry en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix. Je pensais à Basil.

\- Basil? C'est horrible comme nom, dit la Serdaigle en riant.

\- J'y ai pensé quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais le roi des Serpentard. Comme le Basilique est le roi des serpents. Basilique, Basil.

\- Vue sous cet angle, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ils décident donc de parler du professeur Rogue sous le pseudonyme de Basil.

Cette nuit-là, Harry c'était endormi dans le lit de Ariel. Pendant la nuit, il sent quelque chose de bizarre contre son épaule et se réveille en sursaut, les lunettes de travers sur son nez. Quand il allume la lampe de la table de chevet à côté de lui, il voit ce qui l'avait frôlé. C'est une aile, fibreuse et presque transparente, comme celles des libellules, de la forme de celles des papillons bleus, sont accrochées au dos nu de Ariel. Elles sont noires près de sa peau et de plus en plus pâles vers l'extérieur. Vers le milieu des ailes, le noir devient violet et brille légèrement d'un mauve holographique.

Harry se tourne alors vers Ariel pour l'observer attentivement. Sa peau est plus pâle que d'habitude, ses oreilles sont plus pointues, ses lèvres tirent un peu sur le violet rosé et ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que d'habitude, mais avec les mêmes reflets mauves holographiques que sur ses ailes.

\- Ariel, Ariel, lui murmure le Survivant en la secouant légèrement par l'épaule.

\- Mmmmm quoi?

\- T'as des ailes, Ariel! C'est quoi ce truc?

\- Merde, j'arrive à les cacher d'habitude, dit-elle en le regardant.

Ses yeux sont violets avec des reflets argentés. Elle les ferme un moment et retrouve son apparence habituelle. Elle lui explique qu'elle a reçue son héritage de créature à son 16e anniversaire, le 4 novembre dernier. Depuis ce temps, elle cache sa nouvelle apparence avec ses dons de Métamorphomage.

\- Est-ce que ton intérêt pour Basil à un lien avec ça?

\- Plus ou moins, dit Ariel, penaude. Je l'ai toujours trouvé… attirant?

Harry lève un sourcil, septique.

\- Ok, horriblement sexy, avoue Ariel en rougissant. Mais depuis que j'ai eu mon héritage j'ai apprise qu'il était le compagnon de ma créature.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demande Harry en s'assoyant à côté d'elle.

\- Ça veut dire que je ne peux être en couple avec qui que se soit à part lui, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et que si il refuse de s'unir à moi, je mourrai.

\- Quoi! Mais… comme tu es encore en vie, ça veut dire qu'il a accepté?

\- Non, Harry. Ça veut juste dire que je ne lui en ai jamais parlé et que je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Comme il n'a pas ouvertement refusé, je suis encore là.

\- Mais… commence le Gryffondor.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Harry. C'est MON choix. Je ne veux pas lui imposer quoi que se soit. Si il refuse, il ira à Azkaban pour crime contre nature en refusant de s'unir à la créature que la magie lui a désignée. Et je sais que si il accepte, ça ne sera pas de son plein gré. Je l'aime, Harry. Je ne veux pas l'obliger à quoi que se soit.

Harry soupir de défaite et se recouche après que Ariel ait fait de même.

Il se réveille le lendemain matin et sort doucement de la chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine où il trouve Remus et Rogue en discussion sur la potion Tue-Loup Améliorée.

\- Remus, je peux te demander quelque chose?

\- Bien sûr, Harry, dit celui-ci en se tournant vers lui.

\- Il arriverait quoi à une créature qui refuse de s'unir à son compagnon? Demande le Gryffondor.

\- Et bien, elle mourrait le jour de sa majorité magique, ce qui dépend de la nature de la créature.

Il décrit le mieux possible les caractéristiques de Ariel. Les ailes, les oreilles, les cheveux, les lèvres, sans jamais la nommer.

\- Ça semble être un elfe de nuit, dit Rogue en le regardant intensément. Où avez-vous entendu parler de ces créatures?

\- Dans un livre, ment Harry. Et si l'elfe de nuit connait l'identité de son compagnon, mais ne veut rien lui dire, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire?

\- Harry, si cette personne ne s'unit pas à son compagnon, elle va mourir, tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas, insiste Remus.

\- Mais elle ne veut pas l'obliger, lui répond Harry. Elle l'aime depuis longtemps et sait très bien que si cette personne refuse, elle finira à Azkaban et elle ne veut pas l'obliger.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez vue cette race d'elfe dans un livre, Potter, dit Rogue en levant un sourcil.

Harry baisse la tête d'embarras.

\- Harry, qui c'est? Demande Remus avec douceur.

\- Elle ma m'arracher la tête, gémit Harry.

\- Qui c'est, s'énerve Rogue.

\- Ariel… c'est Ariel, dit précipitamment le Gryffondor.

\- Et son compagnon, qui c'est, demande Remus.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- POTTER! S'emporte Rogue. Je ne laisserai pas un prodige des potions tel que Miss Black mourir par votre honneur de Gryffondor mal placée! S'emporte le Maître des Potions en s'approchant dangereusement de l'adolescent en le prenant par le col de sa chemise froissée. QUI C'EST!

\- C'est vous, monsieur, murmure Harry en évitant le plus possible son regard en pâlissant drastiquement.


	5. Chapter 5

Le Maître des Potions lâche le col du Gryffondor en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Si c'est une plaisanterie, le menace Rogue.

\- Non! S'écrit Harry en le fusillant du regard. Je vous l'ai dit seulement parce que vous m'aviez dit qu'elle mourra. Elle m'avait caché cette partie de l'histoire. Elle m'en a parlé cette nuit quand j'ai vue sa vraie forme de créature. D'habitude, elle le cache avec ses dons de Métamorphomage.

\- Elle est Métamorphomage? Demande Remus. Elle ne nous en a jamais parlé. Je pense que même Sirius n'est pas au courant.

\- Ça ne résout pas le problème, dit Rogue d'une voix cassante.

\- Elle arrive, leur dit Remus pour qu'ils arrêtent de parler d'elle.

La jeune fille entre dans la pièce et va s'installer à côté de Harry à la table de la cuisine après s'être pris une coupe de fruits frais et du bacon. Ce qui renforce la thèse que cette adolescente est un elfe de nuit. Les elfes humanoïdes ne mangent presque jamais de viande ou de produits animales, tel des œufs, du lait ou du fromage.

\- Miss Black, claque la voix du Maître des Potions.

\- Oui, monsieur?

\- Il faut que nous aillons une discussion.

\- À quel sujet? Demande la jeune fille en levant un fin sourcil noir.

Il s'approche d'elle et son souffle se coince dans sa gorge alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélère de façon démesuré.

\- Montrez nous votre véritable apparence, lui demande le professeur Rogue.

Elle se tourne vers Harry en maugréant un « Gryffondor de mes deux » en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ariel, tu vas mourir si tu ne fais rien, se défend Harry.

\- Et alors? Demande la jeune femme. C'est moi et moi seul que ça regarde, dit-elle avec des éclaires dans les yeux. Tu n'avais pas le droit de te mêler de ça! J'avais confiance en toi!

Elle se lève comme un ressort et sort de la maison en coup de vent dans un tourbillon de cheveux noirs et violets en claquant la porte.

\- Merde! Soupir Rogue en regardant le siège vide de Ariel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Severus? Demande Remus.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, Lupin? Que je la laisse mourir le jour de ses 17 ans?

\- Qui va mourir le jour de ses 17 ans? Demande Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Les trois autres hommes de la pièce se regardent, incertains de ce qu'ils doivent dire.

\- Lupin, tu t'en occupes, dit Rogue. Moi, je vais la chercher.

Remus hoche affirmativement de la tête pendant que Severus se précipite à grandes enjambées vers la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Il n'a pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour retrouver la jeune fille. Elle est assise contre le mur de la façade du QG, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine, les bras autour de ses jambes et le front sur ses genoux. Le Maître des Potions s'approche doucement d'elle et s'assoit à côté d'elle.

\- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas remercié, pour le livre, dit le professeur Rogue.

\- Comment vous savez que c'est moi?

\- L'elfe de maison me l'a dit, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- J'aurais dû être plus clair, dit Ariel en levant la tête.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit?

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait? Demande la Serdaigle en haussant les épaules. Je suis le rejeton de votre ennemis d'enfance, rien de plus.

\- Les fils payeront pour les péchés de leur père, répète Rogue. Je vois.

\- Bon sang! Vous êtes pire que Dumbledore. Comment vous savez que j'ai dit ça?

\- J'étais dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pendant que vous discutiez avec Miss Abbot. Et en passant, le roi des Serpentard, ce n'était pas très subtile.

\- Pour Harry, ce l'était suffisamment, répond la jeune femme avec un fin sourire. Hermione l'empêche de penser par lui-même. Elle le rend stupide. Enfin, pas stupide, mais il est paresseux, intellectuellement. Il lui demande à elle de réfléchir à sa place. En fait, je pense qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte, tellement qu'il y est habitué. Et elle, adore se sentir essentielle. C'est une vraie sangsue cette fille.

\- Je vois que pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord. Et en passant, bien joué, pour le coup du Trouble Déficitaire de l'Attention avec Hyperactivité. Je me suis informé au près de Pomfresh.

\- Et? L'encourage Ariel.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que Potter est atteint de ce truc?

\- Vous en doutez vraiment? Demande Ariel avec un fin sourire en levant un sourcil.

Severus lève les yeux au ciel et se relève. Il propose ensuite sa main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lui jette un regard surpris avant de la prendre et de se lever à son tour.

\- Et si on rentrait? Lui propose le Maître des Potions. Ça fait longtemps que votre père ne m'a pas hurler dessus.

Ariel rit doucement en roulant des yeux en le suivant à l'intérieur.

\- Ariel, mon bébé! Crie Sirius en se précipitant vers elle. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, l'implore l'animagus canin. Ne me dis pas que cette tâche de graisse est le compagnon de ta créature! Et depuis quand tu en es une, d'abord?

\- Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça! Dit Ariel d'une voix calme et menaçante alors que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleurs violette. Il a fait plus pour le monde que tu ne le feras jamais. Alors tu arrêtes de faire l'imbécile ou je ne t'adresse plus la parole, compris!

\- Tu vas vraiment être dans son camps? Demande Sirius, blessé par les propos de sa fille.

\- Merde! Papa! Arrêtes! Tu n'as plus 12 ans et tu n'es plus à Poudlard, s'énerve la jeune elfe. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis pour lui que je suis contre toi. Mais si tu le prends comme ça, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

\- Je refuse que tu t'unisses à ce… à ce…

\- Je te suggère fortement de ne pas finir cette phrase, Sirius, lui dit le loup-garou d'un ton grave. Et si elle ne le fait pas d'ici le 3 novembre à 23h59, elle mourra à son prochain anniversaire. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

\- De toutes façons, c'est réglé, tranche Ariel. C'est ce que j'allais faire, de toutes façon. J'ai des devoirs de vacances à finir. Je vous laisse vous engueuler en paix.

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et va se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Pendant qu'elle écrit la conclusion de son devoir de métamorphose, elle entend qu'on frappe sur le cadre de la porte de bois de la pièce. Elle lève donc la tête pour voir qui c'est. Remus vient alors s'assoir en face d'elle, sur le tapis épais au milieu de la pièce.

\- Alors, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu refuses d'accepter ton compagnon? Tu sais visiblement ce qui arrivera. Tu n'as pas de rêves, de projets ou même un métier que tu veux faire, après Poudlard.

\- Remus, je ne me rendrai pas à après Poudlard, dit Ariel. Je vais mourir le 4 novembre prochain à minuit. Je n'aurai même pas fini la moitié de ma 6e année.

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu as fait ce choix?

\- Je… je ne veux pas passer ma vie avec une personne qui me déteste, murmure la jeune fille avec les yeux violets emplis de larmes contenues. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se sente obligé à quoi que se soit pour une question de nature de créature. Et je ne veux pas que Dumbledore se serve de moi pour l'obliger à faire quoi que se soit. De toutes façons, avec la guerre qui va éclater, rien ne dit que je serai encore en vie à ma majorité.

\- Ariel, murmure Remus en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Il sent l'adolescente se tendre dans son étreinte avant que son corps se ramollisse et qu'elle éclate en sanglots.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Ariel. Et crois moi, Severus ne le veut pas non plus.

\- Je sais, il n'est pas un monstre, même si c'est ce que mon père semble penser. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sacrifie à cause de moi, dit doucement la jeune elfe entre les bras du loup-garou. De toutes façons, il ne peut pas me donner ce que ma créature veut. Ça ne se commande pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Et tu es certaine que c'est lui, ton compagnon?

\- Tu veux vraiment les détails? Demande Ariel en levant sa tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, je te crois sur parole, dit Remus avec un sourire moqueur. Si j'avais deviner ça! Dit-il en riant doucement. L'un de mes louveteaux avec un ancien collègue de classe et de travail!

\- C'est moi le devin, ici, dit Ariel en riant. Pas toi.

Remus la regarde un instant pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- Si j'ai autant insister pour trouver un antidote au venin du serpent de Voldemort, c'est qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire de la 7e année de Harry, il mordra le professeur Rogue et il en mourra, murmure Ariel en baissant la tête. Je… je ne veux pas que ça lui arrive, si je peux l'éviter. Même si je ne serai plus là depuis un bon moment. Si il n'a pas cet antidote, il mourra dans la cabane Hurlante au bout de son sang après que cette horrible bête lui ait arraché la carotide avec ses crocs.

\- Et tu ne lui as pas dit non plus, j'imagine.

\- Non, si il n'y va pas, la guerre ne finira jamais dans le sens que l'on souhaite.

Ils gardent le silence un bon moment avant que des coups frappés à la porte de la bibliothèque ne brisent ce moment.

\- Miss Black, j'ai besoin de vous pour l'antidote de Nagini, dit la voix de Rogue, beaucoup plus douce que d'ordinaire.

\- J'arrive, professeur.

Elle se lève donc et le suit vers le laboratoire. Il l'invite à s'assoir en face de lui sur un fauteuil et il lui pose des questions sur la façon dont ils devraient faire cette potion.

\- En fait, je pense qu'on pourrait se baser sur les méthodes Moldues, pour les antidotes des venins en général. Nous pourrions ensuite l'adapter si le venin de Nagini a des propriétés magiques.

\- Je suis de votre avis, dit lentement le Maître des Potions, en se levant. Maintenant, j'aimerais voir votre véritable apparence.

\- Pourquoi? Demande Ariel, perdue par le brusque changement de sujet.

\- Je veux voir avec qui je passerai le reste de ma vie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser mourir… Ariel, dit Severus avec assurance.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, dit-elle en le suppliant du regard. Je ne vous demande rien.

\- Je sais. Vous avez fait votre choix, mais j'ai aussi mon mot à dire, dans cette histoire. J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

Ariel le regarde avec suspicion.

\- Vous ne vous laissez pas mourir. Et en échange, moi non plus.

\- Pardon?

\- J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit sur ma future mort à Lupin. Donc?

Ariel prend une grande inspiration et laisse sa véritable apparence refaire surface. Les reflets violets holographiques de ses cheveux sont se qui se voit en premier, ensuite, ses yeux perdent leur couleur argenté pour le violet. Ses lèvres deviennent plus violacées alors que sa peau pâlie. Et finalement, ses ailes apparaissent dans son dos par le chandail au dos nu qu'elle porte. Elle ferme doucement les yeux et une larme coule sur sa joue en attendant le jugement.

\- Ariel, tu es… tu es magnifique, dit le Maître des Potions d'une voix douce et suave.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me mentir, monsieur, lui reproche Ariel en gardant les yeux fermés. Je n'ai même plus l'air d'un être humain.

Elle tremble de tout son corps en disant la dernière phrase.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Tu es bien plus humaine que la plus part des personnes que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, Ariel. Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre d'inventer des compliments aux gens.

Ariel sent le souffle chaud de son professeur près de son visage, mais elle n'a ni la force ni le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est seulement quand une paire de lèvres chaude, douce et fine se pose sur sa bouche qu'elle se décide à le faire. Sa créature est aux anges de cette proximité avec son compagnon. Sans réfléchir, la jeune elfe répond avec enthousiasme à ce baiser et entour le cou du Maître des Potions de ses bras délicats alors qu'il fait la même chose avec la taille de l'adolescente. Severus approfondit le baiser et prend le contrôle de la situation pendant que Ariel se laisse faire avec joie.

Sa nature elfique la pousse qu'à une seule chose, rendre son compagnon heureux. Et en connaissant un minimum la personnalité de ce dernier, elle sait très bien qu'il adore avoir le contrôle de la situation, peut importe la situation. Quand leurs lèvres se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle, Ariel le regarde dans les yeux, l'air complètement perdu.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vivre sans toi, Ariel. Accepte mon marché, s'il te plait, lui demande Severus contre ses lèvres.

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez? Demande la jeune fille, le regard emplie de doute.

\- S'il te plait, ne fait que lui demander l'homme en noir en face d'elle.

\- D'accord, je vais y réfléchir, soupir Ariel en fermant les yeux.

Elle reprend ensuite son apparence habituelle et attend la suite. Elle est surprise quand il reparle de l'antidote. Comme si leur moment d'intimité n'avait jamais existé, mais elle ne s'en formalise pas et ne se vexe pas non plus. Elle s'approche alors de la table de travail et fait ce que l'enseignant lui demande.

Ariel lui explique ce qu'elle sait des antidote Moldus, ils sont basés sur le venin d'un animal ou d'un insecte, tout comme les vaccins contre certaines maladies, comme la rage, la grippe ou les hépatites. Elle lui soumet l'idée de chercher un vaccin pour la lycanthropie de cette façon. Ils s'égarent du sujet principal pour se concentrer sur celui du vaccin pour les Loup-Garou. La jeune fille prend alors son livre de notes de potions et gribouille quelque chose dedans.

\- Puis-je? Demande le Maître des Potions en posant son regard sur le carnet de l'adolescente.

\- Bien sûr, lui dit Ariel en lui tendant. Mais si il y a des trucs stupides, faites juste vous rappelez que je ne suis qu'en 5e année à Poudlard, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il hoche lentement de la tête en parcourant le cahier. Plus il lit, plus ses sourcils montent haut sur son visage. Quand il a terminé, il le lui rend avec un regard perplexe.

\- Vous allez bien? Demande Ariel avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, je me demandais, d'où te vient l'idée d'agencer des runes avec les potions?

Elle lui parle alors de ce que sa mère faisait dans la vie avant de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et comment elle voulait agencer son amour des potions avec la passion de sa mère, les runes. Le Maître des Potions se lève alors et s'approche vers elle. Ariel se lève alors et il la prend dans ses bras avec tendresse.

\- Ariel, je sais que tu n'as pas encore pris ta décision concernant l'union. Mais, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seul dans ce monde, lui murmure l'enseignant avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est la première fois qu'une personne est aussi… attirante, dans tout les sens du terme, à mes yeux. Le monde, sans toi, n'aurait plus aucun intérêt. Je n'ai pas envie de survire à cette guerre, si tu n'es plus là. Penses-y, d'accord?

Elle hoche doucement la tête et sort du laboratoire pour se rendre à sa chambre. Elle y reste un bonne partie de la journée et Kreattur lui amène ses repas. Sirius passe son temps à frapper à la porte pour qu'elle lui ouvre, mais elle ne veut rien savoir de le voir en ce moment.

C'est quand Harry frappe à la porte qu'elle se décide à ouvrir et le laisse entrer.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'un air de chien battu avec des yeux de basset.

\- Ça ne sera pas suffisant, lui répond Ariel d'une voix amer.

\- Remus m'a dit que tu allais mourir à ta majorité magique si tu ne te liais pas à ton compagnon d'ici là! S'exclame Harry, lui aussi en colère contre elle.

\- Et alors? Ça ne te donnais pas le droit de dire mon secret aux autres! Ça ne te donnais pas le droit de parler de la situation au compagnon de ma créature contre ma volonté! Ça ne te donnais pas le droit de me trahir comme tu l'as fait!

\- Bon sang! Ariel! Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi égoïste! S'écrit Harry en la prenant par les épaules et en encrant son regard vert dans celui, violet de la jeune fille.

\- Égoïste! Moi?

\- Oui! TOI! Égoïste parce que tu préfères mourir sans te battre! Mourir par choix, alors que la guerre est là et que les gens qui meurent autour de nous, ne le choisissent pas! Tu penses que mes parents, ta mère, Cédric et tant d'autres ont eu le choix? Et moi! Tu y as pensé? Comment je vais faire, moi, quand tu seras plus là? De savoir pourquoi tu serais morte et que je n'ai rien dit à Rogue? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait choisis! Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir à sa place! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir et de le laisser seul! De NOUS laisser seuls. Sirius, Remus, Rogue… moi, sa voix se casse sur le dernier mot.

\- Tu es loin d'être seul, dit Ariel en haussant les sourcils de surprise. Tu as Sirius, Remus, Hermione, les Weasley, Dumbledore…

\- Ils n'en ont rien à faire de moi, dit Harry d'une petite voix. Sirius ne voit que James en moi, Remus passe son temps à garder ses distances, Hermione et les Weasley, si ils apprennent que je suis attiré par… le Prince de Basil, ils vont me pendre par les couilles et Dumbledore fait son mieux pour m'éviter, fait comme si je n'existais pas. Tu savais que c'est lui qui m'a laissé chez les Dursley? Bin oui, Hagrid est plutôt bavard avec du vin de pissenlits! Tu peux me dire pourquoi Hermione et les Weasley sont si… fermés d'esprit sur le sujet?

Ariel ferme les yeux et va s'assoir sur son lit, le dos contre la tête de lit et propose à Harry de s'installer à côté d'elle, comme la veille au soir.

\- Pour ce qui est de Hermione, c'est pas très compliqué, dit Ariel en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle a beau chercher le plus de compétences et de connaissances possibles et imaginables, elle reste une Né-Moldu. Et j'imagine que ses parents croient en Dieu et qu'elle aussi. Donc, pour elle, l'homosexualité est quelque chose de sale, de contre nature. Dieu a créé l'homme et la femme et bla bla bla. Tu vois le genre?

\- Oui, dit Harry avec gravité. Les Dursley sont pareils. Et pour les Weasley?

\- Tu sais, ils n'ont pas le statut de Traitres à leur Sang pour le plaisir, Harry. Ils le sont parce qu'ils ont quitté le clan des 29 sacrés, 29 familles de Sang-Pur qui ont un poids particulier au Magenmagot. Mais aussi parce qu'ils ont adhérés à beaucoup de croyances Moldues qui n'ont rien à voir avec le monde magique. Tu sais, dans le monde magique, l'homosexualité, l'hétérosexualité, la bisexualité, la transsexualité, la polygamie, se sont des concepts que nous respectons depuis toujours, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tous les enfants sorciers, qui grandissent dans notre monde, savent qu'ils pourraient devenir le compagnon ou la compagne d'une créature magique, mâle ou femelle n'a pas d'importance. Donc, dans le monde sorcier, il n'y a pas vraiment d'orientation sexuelle, tu comprends?

\- Oui, je crois, répond Harry, le regard vague. Mais quel est le rapport avec les Weasley?

\- Les Weasley ont intégré, dans leur mentalité, depuis plusieurs générations, les préjugés Moldus sur plusieurs sujets. Dont l'orientation sexuelle. Ils ne fêtent plus les rituels, les fêtes ou les événements annuels ancestrales, ils ont laissé leurs valeurs sorcières à la poubelle pour les troquer contre celles Moldues. Les enfants de Moldus arrivent dans notre monde avec leurs connaissances, leurs expériences et leurs croyances. Ils les imposent à notre monde et on les laisse faire. Quand Granger a commencé sa campagne pour libérer les elfes de maison, je me suis retenu de ne pas la gifler en plein réfectoire.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que les elfes de maison ont BESOIN de la magie d'un sorcier pour vivre. L'absence de magie endommage leur système nerveux central et ils finissent par devenir complètement fous. Ceux qui sont reliés à Poudlard ont plus de temps, mais ça leur arrivera quand même. Notre monde est rempli de règles de ce genre que les Né-Moldu refusent de connaître et de reconnaître, Harry. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Voldemort réussi à convaincre aussi facilement les Sang-Pur. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec lui, loin de là. Mais je pense que les Né-Moldu devrait s'adapter dans le monde dans le quel ils vivent, et non que le monde dans le quel ils débarquent doit s'adapter à eux. Si un jour tu vas dans un autre pays, tu te pratiques à parler leur langue et de connaître certaines choses importantes sur ce territoire. Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que tout le monde, rendu là-bas, se plie à tes coutumes et tes habitudes bien anglaises. Et bien pour les Né-Moldu, ça devrait être la même chose. En fait, ce l'était, avant que Dumbledore ne devienne directeur de Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Ariel lui explique donc qu'avant, il y avait des cours obligatoires à Poudlard pour les enfants qui ont grandi dans le monde Moldu sur la société sorcière. Dès la première année, les élèves du monde Moldu avaient des cours particuliers pour leur apprendre comment vivre dans leur nouveau monde. On ne fêtait pas Noël à Poudlard, mais Yule, il n'y avait pas de banquet de Halloween, mais le rituel de Samain. Et bien d'autre. Les solstices et les équinoxes étaient aussi célébrés. De nos jours, seuls les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur le faisaient encore. Et ses fêtes sont maintenant vue comme des célébrations de puristes, alors qu'elles sont, en partie, le fondement de leur société.

Harry garde le silence pendant un long moment en méditant sur ses nouvelles connaissances.


	7. Chapter 7

Après un long moment, Ariel finit par briser le silence.

\- Il… il m'a demandé de reconsidérer ma décision, dit lentement la jeune fille.

\- Et est-ce que tu as fait ton choix? Demande doucement Harry.

\- Non, pas encore. Mais… j'aimerais vraiment que… que personne ne sache pour moi. Tu sais, en temps normal, ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment dérangé. Mais avec Ombrage qui fait sa campagne de salissage concernant les peuples non humain, ça me donne des frissons dans le dos.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle était particulièrement énervée quand Dumbledore a engagé Firenze comme prof de divination. Et la façon dont elle regarde Hagrid, comme si il était un insecte dégoutant qu'il fallait écraser du pied le plus vite possible. Personne à part Sirius, Remus, Basil et moi ne sont au courant. Je te le jure! Remus a fait faire un serment sorcier à Sirius pour qu'il ne dise rien à personne. Et c'est Rogue qui a choisit les termes, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Sirius n'a aucun échappatoire.

Ariel le remercie d'un signe de tête et Harry réussit à la faire sortir de sa chambre pour le repas du soir. À sa surprise, le professeur Rogue vient s'assoir à côté d'elle et ils discutent un long moment de l'analyse du venin qu'ils ont fait dans la journée. Encore plus surprenant, le Maître des Potions lui demande de l'appeler par son prénom en dehors des cours à Poudlard.

\- Bien que vous soyez encore étudiante, vous êtes ma collègue pendant ces recherches, s'était justifié le professeur Rogue.

Pendant que Ariel accepte cet honneur avec humilité, Hermione se lève d'un bon en faisant tomber sa chaise et se précipite dans les escaliers. Ron lâche un regard assassin envers l'enseignant et part à la poursuite de la Gryffondor ébouriffée.

Rogue hausse les sourcils et invite Ariel à le suive dans le laboratoire. Elle se lève donc pour le suivre, mais il monte les escaliers vers sa propre chambre. Elle lève un sourcil perplexe quand il l'invite à entrer.

\- Je suis un espion, Ariel, lui dit-il. Il est justifié que je sache ce qui se passe dans mon entourage et comme je crois que ça vous concerne aussi.

Elle ne peut que lui donner raison et le suit dans la pièce sombre. Il tourne négligemment sa baguette vers le mur Nord et Ariel entend alors les voix de Ron et Hermione qui sont dans la bibliothèque.

\- Mais pour qui elle se prend, cette pétasse! Explose Hermione.

\- Mione, t'exagères pas un peu là?

\- Quoi? Moi! Exagérer! Ho! Miss Black, appelez moi Severus, nous sommes collègues en dehors des cours, dit Hermione en essayant d'imiter la voix de Severus. C'est à MOI qu'il aurait dû proposer ça. À MOI! C'EST MOI LA PLUS BRILLANTE! C'EST MOI, LA NÉ-MOLDU QUI CARTONNE DANS TOUTES LES MATIÈRES! C'EST MOI QUI DEVRAIS ÊTRE DANS LE LABORATOIRE AVEC LUI!

\- Est-ce que je devrais être jaloux? Demande Ron d'une voix dure.

\- Bien sûr que non! Ne sois pas idiot! Il est vieux, dégoutant, repoussant et sent aussi mauvais que ses potions! Quoi que c'est probablement pour ça qu'il l'a choisi elle. Elle accepte d'écarter les cuisses sur la table de travail du labo. Ça doit être ça! Je ne vois pas autre chose. Et si j'arrive à les surprendre sur le fait, je pourrais les faire renvoyer tout les deux et je serais la plus intelligente de l'école à nouveau.

Ils entendent la porte de la bibliothèque claquer, signe que les deux Gryffondor n'y sont plus. Le visage de Rogue est impassible, mais ses points sont fermement serrés. Quand il regarde Ariel, il est surpris d'y voir un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle, Ariel?

\- Le fait qu'elle croit que j'ai besoin de coucher avec vous pour que vous acceptiez d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec moi. C'est assez idiot, pour une fille aussi brillante. Vous ne trouvez pas?

\- C'est moi où vous avez une idée derrière la tête, Ariel.

La jeune femme lui expose alors son idée. Des sous entendus, des regards enamourés, des frôlements inopportuns quand Hermione est là. Quand elle voudra tout exposer au grand jour, c'est elle qui aura l'air stupide. Une simple potion prouvera que Ariel est encore vierge et elle aura la honte de sa vie.

Ils sellent leur accord d'un baiser brûlant qui laisse Ariel pantelante et c'est tremblante de tout ses membres qu'elle retourne à sa chambre.

Dès le lendemain, Ariel est dans la bibliothèque à terminer son dernier devoir de vacances, celui d'arithmancie. Elle est confortablement assise dans un fauteuil quand elle sent des doigts sur sa nuque, sous ses cheveux. Quand elle lève les yeux, elle voit Severus qui la regarde amoureusement avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle voit alors Hermione, du coin de l'œil qui les regarde dans le cadrage de la porte en se croyant discrète.

\- Je peux vous aider, Severus? Demande la Serdaigle.

\- En effet, j'aurais besoin de vous, Ariel. Pouvez-vous m'accorder un peu de votre temps dans le laboratoire? J'ai une potion sur le feu qui demande une attention… particulière.

\- Bien sûr.

Sur ce, Ariel ferme ses livres, les met dans son sac et suit le Maître des Potions dans le laboratoire où Hermione ne peut les suivre.

Une fois dans la pièce, Severus l'invite à s'assoir et continuer son devoir pendant qu'il lit un livre scientifique Moldu sur les venins et les antidotes. Quand le devoir est terminé, elle remet le tout dans son sac et sort du laboratoire pour retourner dans sa chambre pour le mettre dans sa malle.

Au repas du soir, Ariel et Severus constatent que leur petit manège fonctionne beaucoup mieux qu'ils le pensaient. Dès que tout le monde est servie et Mme Weasley est assise à côté de son mari, Hermione explose en se levant.

\- Espèce de salope! S'écrit la Né-Moldu en la pointant du doigt. Comme tu es trop stupide pour avoir des notes descentes, tu écartes les cuisses pour que Rogue te pilonne pour avoir la moyenne.

\- Hermione! S'exclame Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu nous fais une crise de nerfs à cause des BUSE ou quoi? Retires ce que tu as dit!

\- NON! Jamais! J'ai raison, Harry! Je les ai vue!

\- C'est une accusation très grave, Miss Granger, lui dit Dumbledore avec un air paternaliste. Vous savez que Miss Black serait renvoyée et le professeur Rogue pourrait aller à Azkaban pour détournement de mineur.

\- En fait, monsieur, dit doucement Ariel, comme la majorité sexuelle est de 14 ans, il ne devrait qu'être exclu de Poudlard. Et moi, je serais suspendue pour une duré d'un semestre avec un précepteur privé, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait fait ses recherches quand elle avait eu son héritage de créature et comprise que son compagnon était un enseignant. C'est, en partie, pourquoi elle refusait de s'unir à lui.

\- Vous voyez! S'exclame la Gryffondor ébouriffée. Ils se sont même informés! Ça prouve leur culpabilité.

\- J'imagine que Miss Granger croit aussi que Miss Black use de ses charmes sur les professeurs Flitwick, Vector, Chourave, Hagrid et tous les enseignants de Défense qu'a eu Poudlard depuis Quirrell, inclusivement, dit le Maître des Potions avec désinvolture. Bref, tous les cours où Miss Black performe plus qu'elle dans son cursus scolaire.

\- JE suis la meilleure élève de cette école! S'insurge Hermione. JE suis la sorcière la plus brillante de ma génération!

\- VOUS n'êtes qu'une prétentieuse, siffle Rogue entre ses dents. Vous n'avez AUCUN talent, peu importe le domaine. Vous n'êtes qu'un perroquet qui ne fait que répéter ce qu'il apprend dans les livres. Vous avez, certes, une mémoire intéressante, mais vous n'avez aucun autre talent que celui d'avoir une mémoire au dessus de la moyenne sans rien en faire de pertinent.

Ariel ne dit pas un mot et à son grand soulagement, son père non plus. Même si il déteste Rogue, il adore sa fille. Il décide donc de laisser son ennemi d'enfance prendre sa défense. Il est le compagnon de la créature de sa fille, après tout.

Pendant ce temps, Severus agite négligemment sa baguette et deux dossiers apparaissent devant l'Insupportable-Miss-je-sais-tout. Ce sont les dossiers scolaires de Ariel et le sien. Hermione se jette dessus et les dévore comme si sa santé mentale en dépendait. Elle commence par le sien, sans surprise, elle a, en majorité, des Optimal avec quelques Effort Exceptionnel. Mais quand elle regarde celui de Ariel, elle perd les couleurs de son visage. Il passe de rouge de colère à blanc de stupeur. Effectivement, Ariel n'a QUE des Optimal. Elle a même des Optimal avec mention en potions, en botanique, en soins aux créatures magiques, en arithmancie et en charmes, et ce, depuis sa première année.

\- Bien sûr, je couche avec la majorité de mes enseignants depuis que j'ai 11 ans, dit Ariel en levant un sourcil vers Hermione, qui est aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Je suis vraiment désolée de cette atteinte à votre réputation aussi pathétique, Severus. J'espère que les allégations de Granger ne nuiront pas à notre… partenariat.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit le Maître des Potions avec un rictus. La jalousie est de coutumes, dans le monde des potions, Ariel. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai l'habitude.

\- Mais je vous ai vue! S'écrit Hermione, à bout de nerf, de patience et d'argument.

\- Et qu'avez-vous vue, Miss Granger? Demande Dumbledore avec un éclaire calculateur dans le regard.

\- Dans la bibliothèque, il la prenait contre une étagère, ment la Gryffondor. Quand ils m'ont vue, ils se sont rhabillés et sont parti vers le laboratoire. Ce matin, j'étais là!

Sirius s'étouffe avec sa propre salive et Remus pose sa main sur l'avant-bras de son meilleur ami en lui faisant un signe de négation de la tête. Remus sait très bien que si Ariel avait finit par accepter de faire l'union avec son compagnon, Granger n'aurait pas pu en parler avec autant de désinvolture. L'union entre une créature et son compagnon est une union bénie par la magie et le résultat n'est pas anodin. Severus n'aurait pas juste pue la prendre contre une étagère, à la va vite. C'est complètement ridicule.

\- J'imagine que tu peux prouver ce que tu avances? Demande la Serdaigle en levant un sourcil aristocratique.

\- Je… Je… bégaie Hermione.

\- Moi aussi, j'étais là, dit Ron, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de cette histoire. C'est votre parole contre la nôtre. Et je ne pense pas que la parole d'un Mangemort et de la fille d'un présumé criminel pèse beaucoup dans la balance, dit-il avec arrogance.

\- Vous êtes complètement malades! Leur dit Harry, les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

\- T'es notre ami, vieux. Tu devrais nous soutenir, lui reproche le rouquin.

\- C'est vrai que la parole du Maître des Potions le plus compétent depuis Salazar Serpentard, enseignant depuis plus de 15 ans, directeur de maison à Poudlard et officiellement guerrier de la lumière depuis 1981, n'a aucun poids, dit Ariel en regardant Ron de haut.

Celui-ci devient rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il avait visiblement oublié ce petit détail.

\- J'imagine que Miss Black accepterait de prendre une potion d'union, pour prouver qu'elle n'est coupable de rien, dit Dumbledore comme si il lui demandait si elle acceptait de lui donner l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande innocemment la jeune fille avec une curiosité feinte.

\- C'est une potion qui révélera vos partenaires sexuels, répond le vieux directeur.

\- Tous? Demande Ariel en rougissant.

\- En effet.

\- Vous me promettez de garder cette information pour vous si j'accepte et que vous voyez qu'aucun enseignant n'est listé sur la liste de mes partenaires sexuels?

\- Bien entendu, répond le directeur.

Hermione répond qu'elle veut être sûre elle aussi et insiste pour voir la liste. Ariel accepte à la condition que Hermione le fasse aussi. La jeune fille rougie violement mais accepte néanmoins.

Le professeur Rogue fait donc la potion, sous le regard attentif de tout le monde, en particulier celui de Sirius. Deux heures plus tard, la potion est prête et refroidit dans deux gobelets sur la table devant deux parchemins vierge.

Hermione et Ariel s'assoient l'une en face de l'autre et laisse tomber une goute de leur sang dans le verre avant de le boire. Une fois fait, elle dépose une autre goute de sang sur le parchemin devant eux. À la surprise générale, un seul mot apparait sur le papier devant Ariel : Pure. Alors que celui de Hermione se rempli de noms les plus inattendus les un que les autres : Marcus Belby, Miles Bletchey, Lucien Bole, Terry Boot, Eddie Carmichael, Vincent Crabbe, Bartemius Croupton Jr, Roger Davis, Peregrin Derrick, Dudley Dursley, Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle, Fenrir Greyback, John Harper, Terence Higgs, Viktor Krum, Gilderoy Lockhart, Cormac McLaggen, Craig Montague, Piers Polkiss, Adrian Pucey, Jack Sloper, Zacharias Smith, Jonas Urquhart et Cassius Warrington.

Hermione n'avait pas moins de 25 partenaires sexuels à l'âge de 16 ans. Bon, Ariel n'en avait rien à faire, personnellement. Hermione fait ce qu'elle veut avec qui elle veut avec son corps.

\- Hermione, dit doucement Ariel en la regardant dans les yeux. Je vois qu'il y a Lockhart là-dessus. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il t'a obligé? Tu n'avais que 13 ans quand il était enseignant à Poudlard. Hermione, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Si ce n'était pas ton choix, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

C'est en larmes que la Gryffondor court vers la bibliothèque. Ariel décide donc de la suivre pour voire comment elle va.

\- Je… je l'avais voulu, dit la rouge et or avec douleur. Ça c'est passé quelques semaines après que Pomfresh ait mise mes dents de la bonne taille. Je n'avais plus ces horribles dents de cheval, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je suis allé le voir pour qu'il me signe une autorisation pour la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Quand on a été seuls dans son bureau, il s'est mis à me complimenter sur mon physique, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, avant. Il a commencé à me caresser les cheveux et mon cou. Quand il a commencé à m'embrasser, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il enlevait ma chemise d'une main et se faufilait sous ma jupe de l'autre. Je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Ariel. Je… je l'ai laissé faire. Parce que c'était un professeur et que dans ma tête, il avait le droit. Mais aussi parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais belle. Je me sentais puissante parce que je pensais que je lui faisais sentir des sensations que seuls les adultes font éprouver aux autres.

\- Et pour tout les autres noms?

\- Je… Je voulais me ressentir encore puissante comme je me sentais avec Lockhart. Quand les Serpentard ont commencer à m'insulter et me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, j'ai décidé que la Sang-de-Bourbe allait les mettre à genoux. C'est ce que j'ai fait! J'ai même réussi à le faire avec Maugrey. Enfin, celui que je pensais être Maugrey.

\- Tu as couché avec tout ces gars pour un complexe d'infériorité? S'écrit Ariel, alarmée. Putain! Hermione! Tu viens du monde Moldu, bordel! Tu connais le principe de soutien psychologique. Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide?

\- JE N'AI BESOIN DE L'AIDE DE PERSONNE! Hurle Hermione avant d'aller se réfugier dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Ginny.


	8. Chapter 8

Dans la cuisine :

\- On dirait que Miss Granger à un faible pour les joueurs de Quidditch de ma maison, dit le Maître des Potions en regardant le parchemin de la Gryffondor d'un œil critique.

\- Et bien, nous pouvons dors et déjà oublier les accusations de Hermione à ton encontre, Severus, dit doucement Lupin en regardant celui de Ariel. Elle n'a eu aucun partenaire sexuel de sa vie, pour l'instant.

\- Elle a couché avec mon cousin, son ami Piers et Greyback. Greyback! S'écrit Harry. Comment c'est possible?

C'est à ce moment que Ariel revient dans la pièce avec un air sombre. Elle demande au directeur si elle peut lui parler en privé et il accepte immédiatement en l'entrainant dans le salon. Elle lui explique alors tout ce que Hermione lui a dit sur Lockhart et sa façon de voir les choses.

\- Elle a besoin d'aide, monsieur le directeur, insiste la Serdaigle.

\- Nous n'avons pas ce genre de service, dans le monde Magique, Miss Black.

\- Oncle Ted pourra le faire, dit Ariel avec assurance. Il a grandit dans le monde Moldu et à étudié la Médicomagie dans le monde Magique et la Psychologie dans le monde Moldue. Elle en a vraiment besoin, professeur. Son complexe d'infériorité la rend dangereuse pour les autres et surtout pour elle-même. Il l'a poussé à mettre le professeur Rogue dans une situation qui aurait pu lui valoir une peine de prison à Azkaban et elle s'est mise en danger en couchant avec Greyback et Croupton Jr! Ils auraient pu la tuer en deux secondes! Vous n'avez pas le droit de la laisser comme ça, lui reproche Ariel. En tant que directeur de Poudlard, vous avez acceptez de devenir le guide magique de tous les enfants de cet établissement qui n'ont pas grandis dans notre monde. C'est VOTRE responsabilité de faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne devienne pas une menace, ni pour elle ni pour les autres. Et vous devriez revoir votre façon de sélectionner vos enseignants de Défense contre les forces de Mal. Elle a couché avec deux d'en eux sur les 5 que nous avons eux.

\- Vous avez raison, Miss Black, soupir Dumbledore, comme si c'était la pire chose au monde. Je vais contacter Ted Tonks dans la semaine.

\- Maintenant, le reprend la jeune fille. Dora pourra y aller pour vous et lui expliquer la situation.

Sur ce, Ariel se lève du fauteuil et retourne dans la cuisine pour discuter avec Nymphadora de la situation. Elle hoche gravement la tête et sort de la maison vers chez ses parents pour expliquer la situation de Hermione à son père.

\- Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle voulait attendre qu'on soit mariés, dit Ron, d'une voix blanche en regardant le parchemin de Hermione, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Vous êtes ensemble? Demande Harry. Vous êtes ensemble et vous ne m'avez rien dit!

\- Vieux, lui dit Ron. Tu vivais des trucs difficiles et on ne voulait pas t'en parler quand tu avais d'autre trucs à régler.

\- Et accuser Rogue avec Hermione, demande Harry, rouge de colère, c'était quoi l'excuse débile que tu vas me pondre? Que c'était important pour elle alors tu as décidé de la suivre dans son délire? Et si elle avait réussi à convaincre Dumbledore et que Rogue aurait été à Azkaban et Ariel renvoyée de Poudlard, tu aurais fait quoi? Laisse moi deviner, RIEN DU TOUT! TU ES AUSSI VICIEUX ET DANGEREUX QU'ELLE. NE M'APPROCHE PLUS, JAMAIS!

Sur ce, Harry se lève d'un bond et claque la porte du QG après avoir pris son blouson sur le dos de sa chaise.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, soupir Ron en s'affalant sur sa chaise en regardant le plafond avant de fermer les yeux.

Sa mère le regarde avec une profonde déception dans ses yeux bleus en secouant la tête de découragement. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait passé par la tête de son dernier fils? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils l'ont élevé, Arthur et elle. Ariel s'était précipité à la poursuite de Harry et l'avait trouvé dans la même position et au même endroit où elle était allé la veille et où Severus l'avait trouvée. Elle s'assoit en silence à côté de lui et est surprise quand Harry se blottit contre elle quand elle passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle caresse doucement ses cheveux en pétard en soutien silencieux.

\- Je ne les reconnais plus, Ariel. Ce ne sont plus les Ron et Hermione que j'ai connu, dit Harry avec douleur. Je ne sais même plus en qui je peux faire confiance à part toi. Sirius qui dit clairement qu'il aime mieux que tu… que tu t'unisses à Basil, Remus qui fait comme si je n'étais qu'une vague connaissance, Dumbledore qui fait comme si je n'existais pas, les Weasley qui disent être ma famille alors qu'ils ne cherchent même pas à me connaître vraiment et là, Ron et Hermione qui…

Harry garde le silence un long moment avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun repère, Ariel. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer, dit la jeune fille en resserrant ses bras délicats autour de son frère de cœur.

\- Un marché?

\- Oui, Harry. Un marché. Si tu décides enfin de vivre pour toi, je te promets de faire la même chose, dit-elle.

\- À une condition.

\- La quelle?

\- Tu acceptes la proposition de Basil, lui dit l'adolescent en relevant la tête vers elle.

\- Soit, soupir Ariel en se relevant et en proposant sa main à Harry qui la saisit pour se relever.

Ils entrent tous les deux dans le QG et Harry entraine Ariel dans sa propre chambre pour continuer à discuter de leur marché.

\- Si je veux vraiment vivre pour moi, la première chose que je veux faire, dit le Gryffondor, c'est ne plus avoir à retourner chez les Dursley.

\- Okay, on sait que mon père est ton parrain et qu'il a été emprisonné sans procès. Mais pour ta marraine, il lui ai arrivé quoi?

\- Je ne sais même pas qui c'est, dit Harry en ouvrant les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Comment je fais pour savoir ça?

\- Tu ne sais pas? Demande la jeune fille. Mais j'imagine que tes parents l'ont écrit dans leur testament. Il n'y était pas?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais entendu, dit Harry avec lenteur.

\- QUOI!? Mais c'est la première chose que tu aurais dû faire quand tu es entré dans le monde magique. Tu n'as pas allé à Gringotts avant ta première année?

\- Oui, avec Hagrid, pourquoi?

\- J'adore Hagrid, Harry. Mais il n'est en rien qualifié pour introduire un enfant dans le monde Magique. Il faut qu'on aille à Gringotts pour que tu prennes connaissance du testament de tes parents.

\- Et on fait ça comment?

\- Ta cape pour sortir. Une fois fait, on peut marcher jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. C'est à 30 minutes à pieds d'ici. Je vais laissé un mot à Severus pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il décidera si Remus et Sirius doivent le savoir ou non.

Elle griffonne un court message pour le Maître des Potions et demande à Kreattur de le lui donner dans 15 minutes. Elle ne veut pas qu'il les empêche de sortir d'ici.

Ariel sort du QG avec Harry sur ses talons. Personne ne semble s'intéressé à elle. Ted entre et la jeune fille le prend dans ses bras en lui demandant de faire de son mieux pour aider Hermione avant de partir avec Harry, invisible, à ses côtés.

Quand ils sont à mi chemin entre le QG et le Chaudron Baveur, un mince sourire s'étire sur les lèvres du professeur de potions de Poudlard. Il avait entendu la conversation entre le Survivant et SON elfe dehors. Elle avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux du garçon en douceur malgré la situation plus que précaire de ce dernier. Il regarde le message un moment avant de partir à son tour pour Gringotts pour les rejoindre : « Partis à Gringotts, le Gryffon prend son envole, détruire après lecture, A. » Severus pose sa baguette sur le bout de parchemin et y fout le feu pour ensuite faire disparaitre les cendre avant de sortir du QG et transplaner à la banque sorcière.

\- Merde! Ariel, Rogue va nous ramener au Square avant même qu'on arrive au guichet, lui dit Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Tais toi, tu vas nous faire repérer, soupir l'elfe en levant les yeux au ciel. Si il voulait nous ramené, il serait venu avec Remus. Alors tais toi et laisse moi faire.

La jeune femme s'approche d'un guichet et demande à voir le gestionnaire de compte de la famille Potter. Elle dit à Harry de montrer son visage au Gobelin discrètement, ce qu'il fait. Ce dernier se lève et va chercher un autre employer. Avant de pouvoir suivre le Gobelin, une main douce et ferme se pose sur l'épaule droite de Ariel qui se tourne vers le propriétaire de la main.

\- Professeur Rogue, dit-elle en inclinant la tête. Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner?

\- Bien sûr, Miss Black, dit celui-ci avec un rictus aux lèvres en la suivant.


	9. Chapter 9

Les deux sorciers et l'elfe de nuit se retrouvent dans un grand bureau bien éclairé et richement décoré. Le bureau en bois de cerisier a des arabesques dorées et élégantes, les étagères sont remplies de vieux grimoires qui valent une fortune et plein d'objets magnifiques, façonnés par l'Art Gobelin qui n'a pas d'égal. Rogue invite Harry et Ariel à s'assoir sur les deux fauteuils en face du bureau et il reste debout entre les deux étudiants en gardant une main sur une épaule des deux adolescents. Ariel ressent un sentiment de sécurité alors que Harry est plus que surpris du geste de son professeur. Les seules fois qu'il l'a touché, avant, c'était pour le prendre par le col et le menacer. Il ne sait pas trop quoi penser de cette proximité, mais ne dit rien. Il se sent un peu rassuré quand il voit Ariel lui faire un sourire discret et encourageant.

\- Donc, Mr Potter, que nous vaut votre visite à Gringotts aujourd'hui? Demande le Gobelin qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

\- Je voudrais prendre connaissance du testament de mes parents, dit ce dernier en jetant un regard à Ariel.

\- Très bien, dit le Gobelin en claquant des doigts et un parchemin doré apparait sur son bureau.

Le Gobelin brise le seau sur le parchemin et la voix de James Potter se fait entendre dans la pièce. Sans surprise, il laisse tout à son fils et demande à Sirius de prendre soin de lui et de gérer tout ses avoirs le temps que Harry apprenne à le faire lui-même. C'est ensuite la voix de Lily qui se fait entendre.

\- Moi, Lily Potter, née Evans, souhaite que si Sirius Orion Black ne puisse exercer ses fonctions de premier parrain, la garde de notre fils revienne au deuxième avec les mêmes demandes. Severus Tobias Rogue est, même si il l'ignore, le deuxième parrain de Harry James Severus Potter. Severus, tu as toujours été un frère pour moi. J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras mon orgueil mal placé de Gryffondor. Jamais je n'aurais dû me mettre en colère contre toi comme je l'ai fait à l'époque. Je te connais, Sev. Je sais que tu fais toujours ça, t'emporter pour le regretter à la seconde où les mots sortent de ta bouche. Quand Dumbledore nous a dit ce que tu as fait pour ma famille et moi, j'étais si soulagée. Soulagée de savoir que le garçon que j'aimais tant était encore là, quelque part en cet homme austère et froid que tu montrais à tous.

Je t'aime tant Severus, ces années loin de toi ont été une torture. Comme si la moitié de mon cœur m'avait été arraché. J'ai toujours eu l'impression étrange que toi et moi étions des jumeaux séparés à la naissance. Tu m'as toujours plus comprise que moi-même ou n'importe qui d'autre. J'espère que tu accepteras de prendre soin de mon bébé. De l'aimer, de le protéger et de l'éduquer comme tu as su si bien le faire avec moi quand nous étions enfants. Dans la petite bourse que le conseiller Gripsec a en sa possession, il y a tout ce qui nous appartient, autant en gallions, qu'en livres, meubles, titres de propriété et tout le reste. Notre dernière volonté est que Dumbledore ne puisse jamais, JAMAIS se mêler de la vie de Harry. Voilà pourquoi nous avons vidé nos coffres de Gringotts, au cas ou cet homme qui se prend pour Dieu, réussisse à mettre la main dessus, il ne trouvera que des coffres vides.

J'ai confiance en toi, Sev.

Je t'aime

Ta sœur, Lys.

Ça prend un certain temps à Severus pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Je… je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit Severus en relevant sa tête pour regarder le Gobelin.

\- Mais il semblerait votre employeur, oui. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il ne vous a jamais remis les lettres que nous vous envoyions. Il s'est autoproclamé le tuteur magique de Harry Potter, l'informe Gripsec. Il avait même la clé de son coffre scolaire. Tout le contenu de ce coffre était avec le reste, dans cette bourse. Mais comme Mr Potter ni vous n'aviez pue venir ensemble avant, j'ai dû remettre la somme dans sa voute d'études le jour avant son onzième anniversaire.

\- Conseiller Gripsec, demande doucement la jeune elfe, est-ce que c'est possible de faire un scanne magique de Harry et du professeur Rogue? Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé leur rancœur… exagérée.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard la regardent comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée. Un rire cristallin sort de ses lèvres et elle se calle un peu plus dans son fauteuil quand Gripsec fait apparaître deux gobelets fumants. Rogue et Potter les boivent d'un trait et Harry ne peu retenir une grimace de dégoût et Rogue le regarde en haussant un sourcil. Pendant le 15 minutes que prend la potion à être ingérée par leur système, Harry prend la parole.

\- Alors vous… vous étiez ami avec ma mère? Demande timidement le garçon.

\- En effet, nous nous sommes rencontrés bien avant de commencer Poudlard ensemble, explique-t-il, à la surprise du jeune homme de 15 ans. Elle était une sœur pour moi.

\- Comment, comment elle était? Demande Harry. Tout le monde passe son temps à me parler de mon père, mais tout ce que tout le monde me dit sur ma mère, c'est que j'ai ses yeux. Comme si c'était la seule chose dont les gens se souvenaient d'elle, dit tristement le garçon.

\- Votre mère était une jeune femme extraordinaire, Mr Potter, dit doucement Rogue. Elle avait une intuition très développée, ce dont vous avez hérité, d'ailleurs.

Harry lève les yeux surpris vers l'homme en face de lui.

\- Elle était… elle avait un don pour voir le meilleure en chaque personne, même sa teigne de sœur, poursuit le Maître des Potions, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait une curiosité impressionnante, presque maladive. Elle voulait toujours tout savoir, pas comme Granger, précise Severus, mais une vraie curiosité intellectuelle. Elle voulait tout comprendre et elle était redoutable en charme. Nous avions inventé plusieurs sorts, ensemble, pendant nos études.

\- Alors, elle était comme vous, dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Comme moi?

\- Oui, même si on s'aime pas, ça serait vraiment malhonnête de dire que vous êtes un idiot. Quand on a eu des cours de potions avec les Serdaigle, pendant ma 4e année, je me demandais pourquoi Ariel semblait si… admirative, vous concernant, explique Harry. Même si elle était la fille de Sirius et qu'il était évident que vous ne la portiez pas dans votre cœur. Alors j'ai fait des recherches sur vous à la bibliothèque. J'ai appris que vous étiez le plus jeune Maître des Potions que la terre ait porté et que vous aviez inventé une version de la potion Tue-Loup bien plus efficace que la première version et une nouvelle version de la Pimentine qui est compatible avec toutes les autres potions de soin, et plein d'autres choses. À partir de ce moment là, moi aussi j'ai commencé à ressentir de l'admiration, pour vous. J'ai même vraiment essayé d'être meilleur en potions. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'y arriverai jamais, soupir l'étudiant à lunettes en baissant la tête. Alors j'ai continué comme d'habitude, sans vraiment mettre d'effort dans ce que je faisais. Parce que même quand je faisais de mon mieux, ça ne changeait rien.

\- Même si ça m'arrache la bouche, Potter, dit lentement l'homme en noir, je pense que ma façon de vous traiter n'a sûrement pas améliorer vos piètres performances dans ma matière.

\- Mais… Ariel est un génie en potions, dit Harry en le regardant, et vous la traitiez plus ou moins comme moi.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi virulent envers Miss Black qu'envers vous, Potter. Pour moi, votre père était responsable de ma séparation avec Lily.

Le Gobelin leur signale que le moment du scanne est enfin venu et il sort un espèce de bout de bois qui ressemble aux baguettes pour trouver de l'eau que les Moldus utilisent pour s'amuser sur les plages. Après plus de 30 minutes, Ariel attend impatiemment le verdict.

\- Miss Black avait raison, dit Gripsec. Mr Potter et Mr Rogue ont chacun un sort de rancœur qui s'est activé juste avant la première année de Mr Potter.

\- Laissez moi deviner, dit la jeune femme, la signature Magique est celle du Oh! Grand et respecté Albus Dumbledore?

\- C'est en effet cela, Miss Black, mais nous avons un autre problème, dit Gripsec. Mr Potter a un Horcruxe en lui.

Ariel et Harry n'ont pas compris alors que Severus perd le peut de couleur sur son visage déjà pâle.

\- Mais nous pouvons lui retirer en douceur avec la Cascade des Voleurs, les informe le Conseiller. Elle retire tout sort sorcier, aucune exception. Elle retirera aussi la Marque sur votre bras, professeur. Et maintenant que vous être le tuteur de Mr Potter, il serait plus prudent pour vous deux que vous ne fassiez plus l'espion pour l'homme qui fait de votre vie et celle de votre pupille un enfer depuis la mort de ses parents.

À la surprise de la jeune fille, Severus se tourne vers elle, comme pour lui demander son avis. Elle lui fait un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que peut importe son choix, elle l'acceptera. Ils vont donc tout les deux faire trempette dans la Cascade des Voleurs avec Ariel qui reste à côté du Gobelin. C'est plus que gêné que Harry retire ses vêtements pour rejoindre le Maître des Potions en sous vêtement dans l'eau. Une fois à sa hauteur, ils se regardent un moment avant d'entrer la tête dans l'eau.

\- Vous êtes certain que vous voulez faire ça? Lui demande Harry. Plus rien ne sera comme avant, après ça.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention… Harry.

Le garçon lui offre un léger sourire avant de s'enfoncer complètement dans l'eau, en même temps que son nouveau gardien, qui aurait toujours dû l'être.


	10. Chapter 10

Quand Severus ressort sa tête de l'eau, il voit l'air complètement paniqué de sa nouvelle charge qui regarde la Cascade avec horreur. L'homme tourne donc la tête dans cette direction et voit l'eau de la chute qui s'était transformée en la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui semblait hurler en silence en regardant l'adolescent. Sans même réfléchir, Severus le prend contre lui et le protège de son corps en tournant le dos vers la chute. La bouche du « golem » de Voldemort les engloutit avant de complètement disparaitre, au grand soulagement de tous.

\- Harry, c'est fini, dit doucement le Maître des Potions en desserrant ses bras autour du Survivant. Il est parti, dit-il en écartant doucement une mèche de cheveux qui cachait la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire qui n'y était plus.

\- Il… il était là, dit Harry en bégayant en s'écartant vivement du Maître des Potions. Vous… vous ne pouvez pas rester avec moi, dit-il alarmé.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demande Severus avec curiosité et déception.

\- Si… si vous restez, il vous tuera! Tout le monde meurt, autour de moi, mes parents, Cédric, Sirius a failli y passé à la fin de ma 3e année, Quirrell est mort devant moi, le faux Maugrey s'est fait embrassé par un Détraqueur et vous… je ne veux pas que vous…

\- Harry, calme toi, dit doucement Severus en le reprenant contre lui, comprenant pourquoi Harry le rejetait. Tu n'es responsable d'absolument rien de ce qui est arrivé. C'est Voldemort, qui en est le responsable.

\- Vous… Vous avez dit son nom, dit le jeune homme avec surprise. Vous ne l'avez jamais dit avant.

\- Je n'ai plus la Marque, Harry, dit patiemment l'enseignant. Elle n'est donc plus douloureuse quand ce nom est dit à proximité.

\- Est-ce que Dumbledore le savait?

\- Oui.

\- Et il continue de passer son temps à le dire alors que vous êtes dans la pièce?

\- Oui.

Harry semble se débattre avec lui-même un moment dans les bras du Maître des Potions.

\- Et si on partait? Demande le jeune homme. Ariel, vous et moi. Je n'ai plus ce truc dans ma tête, je ne dois rien à personne et vous non plus. Dumbledore n'a qu'à faire ce qu'il fait le mieux, s'arranger tout seul.

\- Aussi séduisante que soit ta proposition, Harry, je pense qu'on devrait se rhabiller et confirmer à Ariel que ça a marcher. Qu'en penses-tu.

\- Vous ne la laisserez pas mourir, pas vrai?

\- Absolument pas, lui assure Severus avec détermination.

\- Elle vous aime, professeur, dit doucement Harry. Et je pense que c'était le cas avant même de savoir que vous étiez le compagnon de son elfe, alors… si vous pouviez… être gentil, avec elle. S'il vous plait.

Severus sourit doucement en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais à quoi s'attend ce gamin? À ce qu'il l'attache avec des chaines pour faire le lien?

Ils retournent donc au bord de l'eau et Ariel lance un sort de séchage à Potter avant de lui tendre ses vêtements.

Une fois que le Maître des Potions est habillé aussi, Ariel le regarde comme si il s'était transformé en dragon.

\- Heu… Conseiller Gripsec, est-ce normal? Demande la jeune femme en regardant toujours Severus avec attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est…

Mais le Gobelin s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase.

\- Professeur, demande Harry, pourquoi vous êtes blond?

\- Je suis quoi? Demande Severus en faisant apparaitre un petit miroir dans sa main gauche avec sa baguette pour voir de quoi il avait l'air.

Il était effectivement blond, le même blond que les Malefoy, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi noirs qu'avant, hérités des Prince par sa mère. Son nez était fin, ses lèvres légèrement plus charnues et sa peau n'était plus cireuse, mais semblait être de la peau de bébé au teint de porcelaine. Comme si tout ce qui était Prince, sur son visage, était resté et que ce qu'il avait de Tobias Rogue avaient laissé place aux traits de son ami Lucius.

\- Retournons dans mon bureau, dit le Gobelin. Nous trouverons une explication.

C'est donc après 3 heures de scanne magique, de potions de révélation et autres que Severus sait enfin ce qui s'est passé. Sa mère n'a jamais été enceinte de Tobias Rogue, mais avait eu une aventure avec Abraxas Malefoy, pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard à la fin de sa 7e année quand elle était encore à Poudlard et était tombée enceinte. Porter le bâtard d'un homme déjà marié, même veuf et étant déjà père d'un fils de 4 ans, était bien pire que d'épouser un Moldu. Elle avait donc quitté sa famille pour épouser le premier Moldu venu. Une potion d'adoption par le sang avait réglé le problème de sa non ressemblance avec son supposé géniteur, ce que la Cascade des Voleurs avait annulée.

\- Vous êtes donc Sang-Pur, Mr Malefoy, dit le Gobelin avec un sourire de prédateur. Vous êtes donc éligible au titre de Lord Prince et tout ce qui s'en suit. Acceptez-vous?

\- Bien sûr, dit ce dernier en hochant sèchement de la tête.

Une heure plus tard, Severus Tobias Rogue n'existait plus et laissait sa place à Seavus Abraxas Malefoy-Prince, le Lord Prince régnant et officiellement tuteur et gardien de Harry James Seavus Potter. Tout ce qui concernait Severus s'était automatiquement modifié avec son nouveau nom avec son accord. Tout ce à quoi Albus Dumbledore avait accès restait au nom de Severus Rogue, comme les documents de son emploi à Poudlard, entre autres choses. Il dit aux deux adolescents de retourner le plus rapidement au Square Grimmaurd et s'arranger pour que leur absence ne se sache pas. Ariel et Harry hochent la tête d'un même mouvement et Ariel appelle Kreattur pour qu'il les transplane dans le grenier du QG. Seavus avait un Manoir à faire remettre en état avant d'accueillir sa nouvelle charge.

Dans le Manoir Malefoy, Drago s'arrête devant la tapisserie familiale en fronçant des sourcils. Un nom brille légèrement à côté de celui de son père : Seavus Abraxas Malefoy-Prince, né 09 janvier 1960.

Le seul Prince qui est né à cette date est son parrain, Severus. Drago fait alors de son mieux pour déplacer légèrement l'armoire à côté pour cacher le nouveau nom et se précipite dans sa chambre pour écrire une lettre à Ariel. La seule personne de confiance qu'il connait qui peut communiquer sans risque avec son parrain. Il écrit la missive avec son propre sang et modifie le message pour la chanson le Pouding à l'arsenic, avant de laisser partir son hibou vers sa meilleure amie.

\- On vous cherche partout depuis des heures! S'exclame Sirius en voyant sa fille et son filleul descendre en riant et plein de poussière.

\- On était au grenier, dit Harry avec un sourire radieux avec une fausse cicatrice au maquillage que lui avait fait Ariel.

\- Tu as vraiment fait croire à oncle Regulus que Kreattur était votre vieil oncle Romulus atteint d'une vieille malédiction? Lui demande sa fille, aussi hilare que Harry.

\- Où est-ce que tu as appris ça? Demande l'animagus canin.

\- Dans le journal intime d'oncle Regulus, répond sa fille en haussant les épaules. Ça fait des heures qu'on essaye de faire le ménage du grenier. On a trouvé pas mal de choses.

\- Alors c'est là que vous étiez cachés, dit Remus avec un doux sourire en retirant la poussière des deux adolescents d'un coup de baguette.

\- Et où tu voulais qu'on soit? Demande Harry. C'est pas comme si on pouvait sortir d'ici.

\- Maîtresse Ariel doit aller se laver et se changer, ordonne Kreattur en guidant la jeune femme vers sa chambre.

Ariel ne proteste pas et conseille à Harry de faire la même chose. Une fois seule avec l'elfe de nuit, l'elfe de maison sort une lettre de sa taie d'oreiller et la donne à la jeune fille. Il disparaît ensuite pour la laisser tranquille. Elle sait qu'elle ne criant rien. Kreattur ne lui aurait jamais donnée la lettre si elle représentait un danger pour elle. La jeune femme reconnait immédiatement l'écriture de son cousin blond et ouvre la lettre. Elle fronce des sourcils en voyant que se sont les paroles de cette chanson stupide Moldue qu'elle lui a apprise en 1e année.

\- « Mille Milliard de Mille Sabords » chuchote la jeune femme en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin.

Depuis qu'elle avait fait connaître les bandes dessinées à Drago, ils se servaient de ces références pour pouvoir communiquer en toute discrétion. Qui imaginerait un Sang-Pur Malefoy lire Astérix et Tintin? Elle voit alors les paroles de la chanson changer pour une message tout à fait différent :

« Ariel, la tapisserie familiale a changée aujourd'hui. Je sais que ce Seavus Malefoy n'est autre qu'oncle Sev. J'ai réussi à cacher son nom avec un meuble. Il est hors de vue pour le moment. Mais je ne sais pas comment le cacher plus efficacement. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de problème pour être officiellement un membre de la famille à la quelle il appartient déjà pour nous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a l'intention de me Marquer à la fin de l'année scolaire, je ne peux pas y échapper. Dis lui d'être prudent. Assurancetourix »

La jeune femme sort alors un parchemin et écrit à son cousin de la même façon. Elle appelle ensuite Kreattur pour qu'il mette cette lettre sous l'oreiller de Drago, dans sa chambre et de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer par qui que se soit. Aucun contact avec personne, humain ou non. Quand il ressort, c'est comme si il n'était jamais allé.

Ce soir là, Drago va se coucher et touche une feuille sous son oreiller. Il soupire de soulagement quand il reconnait l'écriture de Ariel.

« Assurancetourix, je parlerai au Dr Tournesol de ton problème et chercherai à voir avec lui si on trouve une solution avec Tintin. Ne t'inquiète pas, Panoramix ne sera pas dans la confidence. Tournesol se méfit de lui comme la peste et moi aussi. Et aussi surprennent que ça puisse paraître, Tintin aussi. Depuis le presque scandale qu'on fait le petit castor et la belette, Tintin c'est éloigné d'eux. Pour ce qui est des désirs de César, je te promets de trouver un moyen de te sortir de là.

Avec toute mon affection

Bianca Castafior »

C'est un peu plus léger que Drago s'endort avec la lettre de sa cousine dans son point serré.


	11. Chapter 11

À quelques kilomètres de là, Seavus donnait des indications aux elfes de maison de la famille Prince qui étaient restés au Manoir familial. Il voulait que tout soit prêt pour l'arrivée de sa pupille et sa future compagne. Il hausse un sourcil quand il voit l'elfe de Ariel, Kreattur, apparaître devant lui.

\- C'est de la part de Maîtresse Ariel, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant bien bas devant le blond en lui tendant deux parchemins.

\- Merci, Kreattur, dit-il en les prenant avant que l'elfe de disparaisse.

Lui aussi reconnait les écritures de Drago et Ariel. La jeune femme avait fait une copie du message de Drago et du sien pour que Severus soit au courant. À la fin du message écrit de la jeune fille elle lui avait expliqué que Tournesol était lui, Tintin était Harry, le castor était Granger, la belette était Ronald et César le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que Panoramix était Dumbledore. Severus aurait eu un sourire amusé si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Son filleul allait se faire Marquer comme une bête par cette ordure. Il n'en était pas question.

Il s'entour d'un glamour particulièrement puissant pour retrouver son ancienne apparence et modifie son aura pour que Albus ne se doute de rien. Il transfère les sorts sur un pendentif pour ne pas à avoir à tenir les charmes en permanence. Tant qu'il porte ce bijou, il aura l'air de Severus Rogue avec la même aura sans avoir à y penser. Il cache donc le pendentif sous sa chemise. Avec la disparition de la Marque, son aura était beaucoup moins sombre qu'avant et Albus verrait tout de suite la différence. C'est donc vers 23h00 qu'il quitte le Manoir Prince pour retourner au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Ah! Severus, mon garçon, des nouvelles de Voldemort? Demande le vieux manipulateur en s'approchant de son « espion ».

\- Aucune, Albus. Il est tranquille pour l'instant. Mais je sens qu'il prépare quelque chose de gros. Comme d'habitude, pour la fin de l'année scolaire. Je crains qu'il n'essaye de se servir de Potter pour récupérer ce que vous savez, répond Rogue sur le ton de la confidence en ayant consciencieusement porté sa main droite à son avant-bras gauche quand Albus avait prononcé le nom maudit.

\- Voldemort est toujours aussi prévisible quand il est question du temps de l'année où il frappe.

\- Vous êtes obligé de prononcer ce nom en permanence devant moi?

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de vos erreurs, Severus, dit Albus sur un ton désolé qui ne trompait ni Severus, ni Harry et Ariel qui s'étaient cachés dans la pièce quand ils avaient entendus quelqu'un entrer dans la bibliothèque.

\- Il en est le seul responsable, murmure Ariel avec rage. Si il avait fait son devoir de directeur, Severus et plusieurs autres n'auraient jamais pris la Marque des Ténèbres.

La jeune femme reçoit un coup de coude léger pour qu'elle se taise pour continuer d'écouter la conversation.

\- Severus, je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, dit Albus. Mais il faudrait reprendre les cours d'Occlumancie avec Harry.

\- Il n'en est pas question! S'insurge faussement le Maître des Potions. Ce petit arrogant est aussi capable de fermer son esprit qu'un scroutt à pétard! Pourtant, avec ce qu'il montre comme compétence dans mes cours, j'aurais cru que vider son esprit, déjà très léger, ne devrait pas être un problème.

\- Severus, Voldemort envoie des visions de plus en plus violentes au garçon, dit Albus en se servant du nom de Voldemort pour punir son espion de lui refuser quelque chose. Il a besoin de vous, Severus. Nous sommes tous en danger si Harry n'arrive pas à fermer son esprit aux tentatives d'intrusions.

\- Même aux vôtres? Demande Severus en haussant un sourcil sur son visage impassible.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, Severus?

\- Mais absolument rien, Mr le directeur, dit ce dernier. Je me demandais jusqu'à quel niveau de devais tenter d'enseigner l'Occlumancie à Potter.

\- Le plus haut possible, soupir Dumbledore. Je sais que Harry ne me mentirait pas. Il ne l'a jamais fait, en tous cas.

\- Comment vous en êtes si sûr?

\- Harry est un livre ouvert, pour moi, Severus. Comparé à Voldemort, je sais être discret.

Sur ce, Albus sort de la pièce en plantant son employer là.

\- Sortez de là, dit le Maître des Potions avec lassitude.

\- Comment vous savez qu'on y était? Même Dumbledore ne s'en ait pas rendu compte, demande Harry.

\- Je sens la présence de Ariel, lui explique l'homme en noir après avoir fermé la porte et lancé une batterie de sort de confidentialité dessus. Même si le lien n'est pas créé, maintenant que je suis au courant, ma magie reconnait la sienne sans même avoir besoin de me concentrer.

Ariel fusille donc Harry du regard pour lui faire comprendre que si il avait réussie à tenir sa langue, ils ne se seraient pas fait choper.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Ariel, soupir Severus en s'affalant dans un fauteuil en l'entrainant sur ses genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demande la jeune fille avec inquiétude.

\- J'ai reçu tes messages, dit Severus en fermant les yeux en posant sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Ils disaient quoi, ces messages? Demande Harry.

\- Il faut d'abord que tu apprennes l'Occlumancie, lui dit doucement Ariel. Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée, dit-elle avec un sourire de Gobelin à faire froid dans le dos. As-tu confiance en moi?

\- Oui, je pensais que tu le savais, dit Harry en s'assoyant en face du Maître des Potions avec Ariel, toujours sur ses genoux.

Elle lui explique qu'elle peut lui construire elle-même ses barrières mentales, le temps qu'il apprenne à le faire tout seul. Il accepte d'un hochement de tête et la jeune femme fait un mouvement pour se relever de son siège humain. Mais les bras du directeur des Serpentard s'enroulent autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de se relever. Comprenant le message, elle s'installe donc plus confortablement sur lui et regarde Harry dans les yeux pour entrer dans sa tête. Maintenant que l'Horcruxe n'y était plus, tout allait être plus facile.

Un peu avant le levé du soleil, Ariel se retire enfin de l'esprit de Harry. Elle sourit à son presque frère, elle avait enfin finit.

Elle voit que Severus s'est endormi sur le fauteuil et elle demande à Kreattur de le mettre dans son lit et le changer plus confortablement. Ariel et Harry vont dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour aller dormir en toute tranquillité. Harry avait décidé, sous l'acceptation de Ariel, de s'installer avec elle pour ne plus être dans la même chambre que Ron. Ariel met son pyjama dans la salle de bain avenante et Harry dans la chambre. Une fois prêts, ils s'effondrent comme des pierres sur le grand lit de la chambre des Maîtres de la maison des Black. Ariel est si fatiguée qu'elle ne peut maintenir ses changements physique et dort toute la nuit sous sa forme elfique.

\- Tes ailes sont magnifiques, dit doucement Harry en mettant ses lunettes.

\- Merde! Pas encore, dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour reprendre son apparence humaine.

\- Ariel, je sais que c'est moins épuisant pour toi de dormir comme ça, je te promets de ne pas écraser tes ailes, pendant qu'on dort, dit Harry avec un sourire.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dit l'elfe en entrant dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements propres.

\- En passant, est-ce que tu peux voler avec?

\- Aucune idée, répond la jeune fille en se déshabillant de l'autre côté de la porte. Je n'ai jamais essayé.

\- C'est à cause de tes ailes, que tu portes toujours des chemisiers ou des chandails avec le dos nu?

\- Oui, si mes ailes sortent, le vêtement est horriblement douloureux, explique Ariel en entrant sous la douche qui ne fait pas de bruit. Tu peux entrer, si tu veux.

C'est un peu mal à l'aise que Harry le fait et va s'assoir sur le siège la cuvette des toilettes. Ils discutent un bon moment des capacités de Ariel.

\- Je peux transplaner partout où je veux, dit la jeune fille en se lavant les cheveux. Un peu comme les elfes de maison, si tu veux. Je peux aussi prendre quelqu'un en transplanage d'escorte, mais il faut que cette personne partage mon sang. Je pourrais le faire avec papa, Dora, tante Méda, Drago ou sa mère. Comme ils ont tous du sang de Black. Quand j'aurai fait le lien avec Severus, comme je te l'ai promis, je pourrai avec lui aussi. Et quand il m'appellera, je saurai toujours où le retrouver et je pourrai transplaner vers lui, peut importe où il se trouvera dans le monde.

\- Tu pourras le faire même avec moi? Demande Harry. Sur la tapisserie des Black, ma grand-mère paternelle est dessus. Dorea Black, tu connais?

\- Grand-tante Dorea!? Tu es le petit-fils de Dorea Black? Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas Cissa qui t'as élevé, si tu es aussi un Black? Ou même tante Méda.

\- Qui est Cissa?

\- Narcissa, la mère de Drago. Maintenant que tu as des barrières d'Occlumancie infranchissables, je peux t'en parler. Tante Méda et Cissa n'ont jamais arrêté de se parler, après que leur père ait reniée Andromeda.

\- Ça veut dire que Tonks…

\- Connais très bien les Malefoy, confirme Ariel en laissant couler l'eau chaude sur ses ailes. Et comme les Black sont tous, sans exception, des Occlumens naturels, elle peut le cacher à Dumbledore et à tout le monde. Oncle Luce n'a jamais voulu être un Mangemort. Mais avec sa fortune et ses titres, Voldemort lui a vite mis le grappin dessus. Et quand Voldemort te veux. Tu acceptes ou tu meurs. Il était déjà marié à Cissa à l'époque. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, alors il s'est résigné.

\- Mais il a mis le journal de Jedusor dans le chaudron de Ginny pour qu'elle ouvre la Chambre des Secrets, argumente Harry.

\- En réalité, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Il voulait juste mettre les Weasley dans la merde. Si tu l'avais vue paniqué quand il a appris pour les attaques. Tu peux me donner la serviette derrière toi?

\- Mais alors, pourquoi je n'ai pas grandit avec toi? Demande Harry en lui donnant la serviette en regardant de l'autre côté.

\- Probablement parce que le vieux débris c'est servie de sa notoriété pour faire ce qu'il voulait, dit Ariel en sortant de la douche, enroulée dans la serviette, les cheveux encore humides et les ailes rétractées.

\- Je ne sais pas si je déteste plus Voldemort que Dumbledore, grogne Harry en sortant de la pièce pour laisser Ariel s'habiller.


	12. Chapter 12

La journée passe lentement et Ariel s'est enfermée dans la bibliothèque avec Kreattur. Comme ils sont tout les deux des elfes, même si ils ne sont pas de la même espèce, Ariel se sent toujours mieux après avoir passé du temps avec lui. L'elfe de maison explique patiemment à sa Maîtresse comment tricoter au crochet.

\- Il faut passer le crochet sous ma maille précédente pour reprendre le fils de laine, Maîtresse Ariel, dit Kreattur en observant attentivement les gestes peu assurés de la jeune fille.

\- Et après?

\- Il faut passer le bout de laine dans l'espace de la maille précédente et la ramener sur le dessus, oui, comme ça, Maîtresse Ariel.

\- Kreattur, comme on est tout les deux des elfes, pourquoi tu m'appelles encore Maîtresse?

\- Parce que Maîtresse Ariel l'est, dit simplement Kreattur en fronçant des sourcils, comme si il ne comprenait pas la question. Maîtresse Ariel ne veut plus de Kreattur? Demande-t-il avec des larmes au fond des yeux.

\- Je voudrai toujours de toi, Kreattur. Mais je pensais que… vue qu'on était tout les deux des elfes, on pourrait être amis, et non elfe de maison et Maître, dit la jeune femme avec un tendre sourire.

Le visage de Kreattur semble s'illuminer de l'intérieur et il a un large sourire qui montre toutes ses petites dents pointues. Il lui explique qu'il sera toujours son elfe de maison, mais que si elle veut devenir aussi son amie, ça serait un très grand honneur pour Kreattur d'être l'ami d'un haut elfe.

\- Un haut elfe?

\- Les elfes comme Maîtresse Ariel sont ceux qui sont les plus près des elfes d'origines, explique Kreattur. Les premiers elfes du monde magique étaient un peu comme Maîtresse Ariel. Avec des ailes, ils étaient libres avec beaucoup de pouvoirs. Les premiers elfes se sont unis à plusieurs autres espèces. Les elfes de maison sont un mélange de hauts elfes et de Gobelins. Les elfes qui se sont unis à des sorciers sont ceux qui ont gardé leur magie la plus équilibrée. C'est pour ça que c'est juste à la réception de l'Héritage Magique que les elfes comme Maîtresse Ariel doivent s'unir à leur compagnon ou leur compagne, désigné par la magie. Pour les mêmes raisons que les elfes de maison doivent se lier à des sorciers, pour leur magie. La magie du Maîtres des Potions est la plus puissante et la plus compatible à celle de Maîtresse Ariel. C'est pour ça qu'il est le compagnon de Maîtresse Ariel.

\- Mais si ta magie est liée à la mienne et que la mienne est instable jusqu'à ce que je sois liée à Severus, il n'y a pas de risque, pour toi? S'inquiète Ariel en posant son tricot sur ses cuisses.

\- Si Maîtresse Ariel ne fait pas le lien et meurt, Kreattur mourra aussi, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Maître Sirius n'a jamais vraiment été le Maître de Kreattur. La magie de Kreattur à rejeté celle de Maître Sirius quand Maître Sirius a tué sa compagne, quand Maître Sirius avait 16 ans. C'est pour ça que Maîtresse Walburga l'a mis à la porte.

\- IL A FAIT QUOI!? S'emporte Ariel en se levant d'un bon avant de sortir de la pièce, sous le regard nerveux de l'elfe de maison.

Elle descen les marches vers la cuisine et trouve son père dans la cuisine avec tout le monde, sauf Hermione, qui habitait maintenant chez Meda pour sa thérapie avec Ted. Son père se lève quand elle arrive et ne voit pas la gifle monumentale qu'elle lui donne devant tout le monde avant que la main de sa fille ne percute sa joue avec violent et douleur.

\- Sirius Orion Black! Comment as-tu osé faire un truc pareil! S'écrit sa fille en fulminant de rage en le fusillant du regard.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles? Demande ce dernier en se tenant la joue gauche.

\- TU AS TUÉ LA COMPAGNE DE KREATTUR! Pas étonnant qu'il te déteste! Est-ce que tu vas faire pareil avec moi? Lui demande-t-elle en le regardant avec ses yeux violets et ses ailes qui menaçaient de sortir de son dos à chaque instant sous le coup de la colère.

\- Ariel, soupir Sirius. J'étais jeune et stupide, dit-il. Et ce n'est pas Lia qui était la cible de cette blague, mais Kreattur.

\- C'est toujours l'excuse que tu sors, dit-elle. La jeunesse et la stupidité. Tu as tué Lia et envoyé Severus faire un face à face avec un Loup-Garou transformé! Tu es un vrai danger publique! Finalement, ta place à Azkaban, tu ne l'as pas volée!

Elle tourne les talons et monte dans sa chambre et en quelques coups de baguette, met tout ce qui lui appartient dans sa malle. Elle est maintenant une elfe, elle n'a donc plus la Trace sur elle. La jeune fille se tourne pour aller dans la salle de bain, mais percute quelque chose de plein fouet, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Ariel, calme toi, dit doucement le Maître des Potions en la prenant fermement dans ses bras.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Demande Ariel. Mon père est un imbécile doublé d'un meurtrier! Comment ma mère a pu tomber amoureuse de ce monstre?

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre, dit Severus en la gardant dans ses bras. Mais je sais que si tu pars d'ici, tu laisseras un grand vide derrière toi. Harry et moi avons besoin de toi, ici.

\- Et pourquoi on ne part pas, comme Harry te l'a suggéré?

\- Je… Je ne peux pas partir en sachant que Drago risque d'être Marqué, Ariel.

\- Alors on l'emmène avec nous, dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui. Je t'en supplie, Severus. Je ne veux pas rester ici.

Severus passe doucement sa main droite contre la nuque de la jeune femme et l'embrasse avec passion et tendresse. Quand leurs visages se séparent, il garde ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour nous sortir d'ici, lui promet Severus. Mais j'aurai besoin de toi.

\- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, lui assure la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tout d'abord, il faut faire le lien, je ne veux prendre aucun risque pour ta survie. Tu continueras à vivre, même si je suis tué, quand le lien sera fait.

\- Tu m'as promis de rester en vie, murmure Ariel en laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Tu me l'as promis Severus.

\- Je ferai ce que je peux, dit-il en la serrant fermement contre lui.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'obliger à vivre si tu n'es plus là.

Severus ne dit rien de plus, mais la garde longtemps dans ses bras pour la rassurer comme il peut. Il la sent pleurer contre lui et voit les ailes de la jeune femme se déployer avant de retomber mollement derrière elle. Il raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de Ariel de son bras gauche tout en caressant ses cheveux aux reflets holographiques de la droite.

C'est dans cette position que Harry les trouve en entrant. Il demande à Kreattur si c'est possible de faire en sorte que personne ne puisse entrer ou entendre ce qui se passe dans la chambre et à sa surprise, l'elfe de maison s'exécute.

\- Alors, dit-il en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit. Comment on fait pour sortir définitivement d'ici? En regardant la malle de sa sœur.

Severus s'assoit dans le fauteuil de la chambre et entraine Ariel sur lui. Elle se blottit contre son compagnon en posant son nez froid dans son cou chaud et rassurant.

\- Dans 4 jours, vous irez sur le Chemin de Traverse avec l'Ordre. J'aurai le temps de contacter Lucius et de lui proposer de retirer sa Marque à Gringotts. Si il accepte, je lui expliquerai ma nouvelle identité et lui demanderai de l'aide pour poursuivre Albus pour kidnapping envers mon pupille. Seavus Malefoy-Prince aurait toujours dû avoir ta garde depuis la mort de tes parents, explique Severus à Harry. Pendant que vous serez sur le Chemin de Traverse, je vous rejoindrai avec lui et les Aurors pour faire arrêter Albus et je pourrai ainsi t'amener au Manoir Prince. Ariel, comme le lien sera fait, tu pourras nous rejoindre dès que nous y serons. Je mettrai ainsi Drago et ses parents en sécurité chez moi.

\- Et si Mr Malefoy refuse? Demande Harry.

\- J'enlèverai Drago, répond la jeune femme. Je peux transplaner au Manoir Malefoy et l'amener vers Severus quand vous serez au Manoir Prince.

\- Alors tu le feras vraiment? Demande Harry à Ariel. Tu ne vas pas mourir en novembre prochain.

\- Ce sera fait, lui assure la jeune fille, se soir. Si Severus est d'accord et si ça ne te dérange pas de dormir seul, dit Ariel à Harry.

\- Aucun problème, dit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te le ramener, dit-elle avec un petit sourire complice à Harry.

Ce soir-là, Ariel transplane discrètement dans la chambre du Maître des Potions. C'est en chemise de nuit légère et tremblante comme une feuille au vent qu'elle atterrit dans sa chambre à l'heure prévue. Severus sort de la salle de bain en bas de pyjama avec son pendentif autour du cou. Il allait le retirer quand Ariel pose doucement ses mains sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de le faire.

\- Garde le, dit-elle.

\- Je suis plus attirant sous ma nouvelle apparence, non?

\- J'ai envie de me donner à celui que j'ai toujours connu, s'il te plait.

\- Si tu me laisses te voir, telle que tu es, répond doucement Severus d'une voix suave.

Ariel ferme alors les yeux et laisse apparaître son physique elfique. Ses cheveux, ses lèvres, ses oreilles, ses yeux et sa peau changent et ses ailes apparaissent. Elles se déploient dans toute leur splendeur et Severus en a le souffle coupé. Il la prend doucement par la taille et l'ambrasse avec passion et impatience. Comme si il avait passé sa vie à attendre ce moment. Il la prend dans ses bras et la soulève du sol. Elle est légère comme une plume. Ariel laisse échapper un cri de surprise en s'accrochant aux larges épaules de son compagnon. Severus voit avec joie les ailes de Ariel battre rapidement pour compenser le manque d'équilibre de l'elfe avant de battre doucement quand elle prend à son tour possession des lèvres de l'enseignant en passant ses bras pâles autour de son cou. Ariel ne se lasse pas de caresser la peau du dos de Severus et redessine quelques cicatrices de ses doigts fins et froids. Les elfes ont une température corporelle bien plus basse que les humains en général. Pas plus de 25 degré Caelius. Elle a ravie que son compagnon soit un homme chaud, dans tout les sens du terme.

Severus passe doucement les bretelles fines de sa chemise de nuit sur les épaules de Ariel, qui tombe au sol et elle se retrouve complètement nue devant lui. Il voit le bout de ses seins, de la même couleur que ses lèvres, la toison de son sexe avec les mêmes reflets que ses cheveux et les marques blanches, plus ou moins phosphorescentes sur ses flancs. Il les caresse doucement et arrache à la jeune elfe un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Severus en embrassant sa hanche gauche.

\- Mes ailes, dit Ariel avec un sourire.

Elle garde son apparence elfique, mais ses ailes disparaissent pour être des tatouages à la place des marques translucides sur son corps.

\- Tu es l'être le plus merveilleux que j'ai vue dans ma vie, dit Severus en admirant le corps de son elfe.

SON elfe. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore liés, Severus ressent un immense sentiment de possessivité envers elle. Il la prend dans ses bras et l'allonge doucement sur le lit en se couchant à côté d'elle. Ariel sent les mains de Severus sur elle et qui l'invite à écarter les cuisses. Un peu nerveuse, elle le fait. Elle sent alors les lèvres de son compagnon qui embrasse l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche, centimètre par centimètre vers son intimité. Quand elle sent sa langue experte sur son bouton des plaisirs, la Serdaigle glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de son partenaire doucement. En quelques secondes, elle sent déjà un orgasme prendre possession de son être. Son dos se cambre et elle murmure le nom de son amant d'innombrable fois. Une fois qu'elle reprend ses esprits, Severus s'étant à côté d'elle et guide sa main sur sa virilité en lui faisant faire de légers vas et viens sur son sexe dressé. Une fois que Ariel a l'air un peu plus à l'aise, il retire sa main pour qu'elle le fasse seule. La jeune femme se tourne sur le côté tout en continuant son mouvement. Elle se colle à lui en embrassant sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou et descend sur son torse. Au nombre de fois où elle a entendu des histoires de sexes des Serpentard, elle a une idée de ce qui pourrait plaire à son compagnon. Elle continue de descendre sur le corps de son directeur de Serpentard et a un moment d'hésitation en regardant le sexe devant elle. Ariel approche doucement son visage. Quand elle donne un léger coup de langue sur le gland, elle entend le râle appréciateur de Severus. Ce gémissement la met plus en confiance et lèche le membre sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en bouche et de s'aider de sa main. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, elle sent Severus bouger sous elle. Il s'assoit et la prend dans ses bras pour la coucher à côté de lui. Il caresse ses cuisses qu'elle écarte instinctivement. Elle sent les doigts de Severus à l'entrée de son intimité. Quand il y entre un doigt et fait de léger vas et viens en activant son clitoris de son pouce, Ariel repart dans un orgasme foudroyant en quelques instants. Elle sent la langue de son amant sur le bout de son sein gauche pendant qu'il ajoute une doigt dans sa moiteur. Après un autre orgasme, Severus s'installe entre les jambes de son elfe et lance un sort de contraception sur son ventre. Une fois fait, il positionne son sexe sur le bord de l'intimité de Ariel et attend la permission de la pénétrer. Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme entour les hanches de Severus de ses jambes et l'attire à elle par les épaules. Elle sent la virilité de Severus entrer relativement facilement en elle. Avant qu'il ne perse son hymen, il fait quelques va et viens pour qu'elle s'habitue à ce corps étranger en elle. Quand il va plus loin, Ariel sent une douleur aigue au niveau de son bas ventre et attire Severus contre elle en enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules de son amant. Une fois la douleur passée, elle se permet de bouger à son tour. C'est le signal que le Maître des Potions attendait. Leurs corps prennent rapidement une cadence commune. Après presque une heure, les amants atteignent l'orgasme à l'unisson pendant que leur magie danse autour d'eux dans un ballet harmonieux et gracieux. Quand ils s'étendent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, leur magie, l'une violette et l'autre verte, s'unissent pour n'en faire qu'une et retourne dans leur corps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demande Ariel.

\- Le lien est fait, dit simplement le Maître des Potions en la prenant dans ses bras. Est-ce que ça va?

\- C'était… Wow! Soupire la jeune femme en se coulant dans son étreinte. Tu refais ça quand tu veux.

\- Tant que ça?

\- Alors… pour toi ce n'était pas… je sais que je ne suis pas douée.

\- Ariel, arrêtes. C'était parfait. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec qui que ce soit. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si agréable pour toi.

\- Ça l'était Severus, lui répond la jeune femme, le plus sincèrement du monde. Tu as été parfait.

Elle se blottit contre lui et Severus sent un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand il voit les magnifiques ailes de son elfe battre lentement et s'immobilisées pendant qu'elle s'endort dans ses bras.


	13. Chapter 13

Les 3 jours avant la visite du Chemin de Traverse sont une véritable torture, autant pour Harry que pour Ariel. Ron fait de son mieux pour récupérer l'amitié du Survivant, qui ne veux rien savoir alors que Sirius fait la même chose avec sa fille, qui n'est pas plus intéressée.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu meurs, mon bébé, essaye de s'expliquer Sirius.

\- Tu m'as clairement dit que tu ne voulais pas que je me lie au compagnon de mon elfe, Sirius, dit-elle avec colère. Ça revient au même! Tu sais que je vas mourir à mon anniversaire si je ne le fais pas!

\- Mais… il y a sûrement un autre moyen. Mais pas lui!

\- Il n'y a pas que Hermione qui a besoin d'aide, dit doucement Ariel avant de se lever de son fauteuil et de quitter le salon sous le regard démoli de son géniteur.

\- Elle n'a pas tord, Patmol, lui dit Remus, à côté de lui.

\- Tu crois que je devrais vraiment le faire?

\- On va commencer par un scanne à Gringotts, décide Remus avant de lever sa baguette vers Sirius et de le transformer en petit chiot noir et de sortir du QG avec le chiot dans ses bras et de transplaner vers la banque sorcière.

Pendant cette période, Ariel et Harry ont préparé leurs affaires et leur malle est toujours dans une bourse bourrées de sorts d'extension indétectable avec tout ce qu'ils possèdent sur place à l'intérieur.

La veille au soir de leur balade sur l'allée marchande sorcière, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre où Ariel et Harry assistent.

\- Il y a un nouveau Lord Prince, informe Dumbledore. Il semble qu'il soit le frère cadet de Lucius Malefoy. Êtes-vous au courant de quelque chose, Severus?

\- Il m'a contacté aujourd'hui pour une rencontre, confirme le Maître des Potions. Mais j'ai décidé d'en parler avec vous avant de lui répondre.

\- Vous avez bien fait, mon garçon. Je souhaiterais vous accompagner lors de cette réunion. Si nous réussissons à le convaincre d'être dans notre camp avant que son aîné ne le fasse pour le sien, Malefoy-Prince serait un atout non négligeable pour le financement de la guerre et une voix de plus au Magenmagot.

\- J'espère pour vous que vous ne lui proposerez pas de cette façon, dit Ariel avec un sourire narquois. Parce que vous n'aurez aucune chance.

\- Et que proposez-vous, Miss Black? Demande le vieux fou.

\- Je ne connais pas les Prince, dit-elle. Mais je connais les Malefoy. Si vous ne pouvez rien lui offrir de plus que l'autre camp, vous ne l'aurez jamais.

\- Et que pourrait-il vouloir? Demande Albus.

\- Vous êtes le Président du Magenmagot, Grand Manitou Suprême du Conseil International des Mages et Sorcier, Grand Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin et directeur de Poudlard, Mr le directeur. Je suis certaine que si vous vous creusez la tête, vous trouverez bien quelque chose pour l'appâter.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il avec un signe de tête pour la remercier. Arthur, Kingsley, faites des recherches sur Lord Prince et amenez moi tout ce que vous trouverez.

Les deux hommes hochent la tête dans un même mouvement et la réunion se poursuit. C'est ensuite l'organisation de la sortie du lendemain. Severus s'arrange pour être celui qui devra transplaner Ariel en cas d'urgence, ce qui facilitera leur plan pour le lendemain. C'était prévue qu'il se rende avec eux sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Drago prenne sa place, en portant son médaillon, juste avant que Lord Prince ne se pointe avec Lord Malefoy pour prendre Harry, celui-ci allait faire retirer sa Marque cette nuit. Une fois transplanés au Manoir Prince, Ariel fait pareil avec Drago, sous l'apparence du Maître des Potions, vers cette même destination.

Cette nuit-là, Ariel dort avec Harry. Seavus est au Manoir Prince avec la famille Malefoy pour revoir le plan une dernière fois. Le mandat d'arrête est déjà signé par Fudge, qui en était ravi. Lord Prince c'était présenté avec son frère, qui l'avait reconnu officiellement comme un Malefoy, avec une copie du testament des Potter. Fudge avait failli faire une crise cardiaque. Les deux Lord les plus puissants de Grande-Bretagne poursuivaient officiellement Albus Dumbledore pour enlèvement, usurpation d'héritage, entrave à la justice et non assistance en mineur en danger en le déposant dans cette famille Moldue où il n'aurait jamais dû aller.

\- Tes ailes m'impressionnent encore autant, dit doucement Harry en caressant la joue de sa sœur pour la réveiller.

\- Moi aussi, avoue Ariel en papillonnant des yeux avec un léger sourire. Trois heures, petit frère.

\- Trois heures, grande sœur, confirme le garçon avec le même sourire. Et on fait comment pour savoir ce qui se passe ici?

\- Kreattur, dit simplement Ariel, comme si c'était une évidence. Il viendra avec nous au Manoir Prince, mais viendra ici une fois de temps en temps en restant loin de Sirius et Dumby. Tout le monde pensera qu'il se cache. C'est ce qu'il faisait avant que je ne débarque ici.

\- Tu es bien tombée, avec Sev, dit doucement Harry. Vous êtes aussi brillant l'un que l'autre.

\- Sev? Demande Ariel. Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça?

\- Depuis que je ne sais plus si je dois l'appeler Severus ou Seavus, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Et dans quelques jours, je vais t'entendre appeler Drago, Dray.

\- Dray?

\- Dora et moi on l'appelle comme ça depuis toujours, dit elle. Quand j'étais toute petite, je n'étais pas capable de l'appeler Drago, alors je l'appelais comme ça et c'est toujours resté.

\- Dray… ça lui donne un petit côté sexy supplémentaire, dit le Survivant en riant doucement.

\- Possible, dit Ariel en haussant les épaules. Pour moi, c'est comme avec toi. C'est un frère, alors. Bon! Douche, déjeuner, sortie et poudre d'escampette! Dit-elle en se levant pour accaparer la salle de bain en premier.

Une fois prêts et dans la cuisine avec les autres pour le petit-déjeuner, Ariel et Harry ne se lâche plus. Ron ne met alors à les rayer sur leur relation.

\- Alors ce n'est pas pour t'éloigner de moi que tu as changé de chambre, vieux, rie Ron. C'est pour te taper Ariel.

Ariel, Sirius, Remus et Severus lèvent les yeux au ciel sans rien dire alors que Harry part au quart de tour.

\- Je n'ai jamais et je ne vais jamais coucher avec Ariel. Je suis homosexuel, abruti! S'exclame Harry en prenant Ariel dans ses bras.

\- QUOI!? T'es une tantouse! S'écrit Ron en se reculant, comme si il avait peur d'être contaminé.

Le reste des Weasley regardent Harry plus ou moins de la même façon. Étonnement, Harry ne s'en formalise pas et s'assoit entre Ariel et Remus.

\- Mais.. Harry, dit timidement Ginny. Je suis certaine que si tu rencontrais la bonne fille…

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Ginerva, explique Ariel avec un sourire goguenard, c'est que bonne fille à une paire de couilles bien poilue et des pectoraux.

\- Ariel, dit Harry en riant aux éclats, elles ne sont pas OBLIGÉES d'être bien poilues!

\- C'est toi qui vois, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Perso, j'ai un faible pour les blonds, dernièrement. Et toi?

C'est ainsi que devant le regard ahuri de tous, Ariel et Harry se mettent à parler de leur préférences masculines.

\- On dirait que tu parles de Rogue, dit Ron avec une grimace, en oubliant que le concerné était présent.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas recommencer avec cette histoire? Demande Harry à Ron en le fusillant du regard.

\- Bien que vous ayez un certain charme, professeur, dit Ariel avec un regard d'excuse, j'ai déjà jeté mon dévolu sur quelqu'un.

\- Je n'en suis aucunement vexé, Ariel, dit celui-ci avec un rictus moqueur en sachant qu'elle parlait de sa nouvelle identité.

À 11h00, tous étaient prêts à partir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Remus restait au Square avec Sirius, qui était étonnamment tranquille depuis 2 jours. Ariel reste à proximité de Severus pendant le voyage en Magicobus et Harry doit rester avec Maugrey. Rendus au Chaudron Baveur, Ariel et la plus part de leur groupe dirent bonjour à Tom avant de se rendre directement à l'arrière de l'établissement. Ariel et Rogue sont les derniers à passer. Rogue était maintenant Drago, sous les traits de son parrain.

\- Reste impassible, lui murmure Ariel, et tout ira bien.

Le corps du Maître des Potions est aussi raide que d'habitude et il fait un mouvement affirmatif en hochant sèchement de la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe arrête sa progression quand un groupe d'Aurors se pointe devant eux avec Lord Malefoy et Lord Prince à leur tête.

\- Ah! Lord Prince, je suis heureux de vous voir, commence Dumbledore en s'approchant et en lui tendant la main.

Lord Prince se tasse d'un pas et un Auror passe une menotte magique au poignet du vieil homme.

\- Albus Dumbledore, dit l'Auror en le menottant dans le dos avec les menottes qui bridaient sa magie, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour l'enlèvement de Harry Potter en date du 31 octobre 1981. Pour usurpation d'Héritage en faisant en sorte que le véritable tuteur de Harry Potter ne puisse prendre soin de sa charge. Pour mise en danger sur mineur en vous autoproclament tuteur magique de cet enfant sans autorisation ministériel, en l'ayant déposé, dehors une nuit de novembre, sur le paillasson de la maison de la famille Moldue de Lady Potter et de mise en danger sur mineur depuis l'entrée à Poudlard de Mr Potter.

Lord Prince chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de l'Auror et celui-ci poursuit.

\- Et fraude, pour avoir volé la clé de son coffre scolaire avant de lui redonné sa clé à ses 11 ans.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça! S'exclame Maugrey. C'est Albus Dumbledore!

\- Nous avons tout à fait le droit de faire ça, dit patiemment Lord Malefoy en tendant l'ordre d'arrête, signé par le Ministre.

\- Mr Potter, venez, s'il-vous-plait, demande Lord Prince d'une voix douce.

C'est tremblant de tout son corps que Harry s'avance vers Lord Prince. L'homme blond aux yeux noirs le prend fermement dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

\- Je suis si désolé de n'avoir pu être là avant, Harry. Pardonne moi, dit lentement Lord Prince.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Demande timidement le garçon.

\- Seavus Prince. J'étais le meilleur ami de ta mère, et ton 2e parrain. Mais je n'en avais aucune idée avant ma visite à Gringotts il y a quelques jours. C'est moi qui aurait dû prendre soin de toi, depuis… depuis Lily.

\- Vous mentez! S'exclame Albus. C'était Severus, le meilleur ami de Lily.

\- Et grâce à qui, vous croyez, que Lily et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés? Réplique Seavus d'un ton cassant. Tu es prêt à partir, Harry?

\- Alors, j'aurai une famille? Une vraie? Avec vous?

\- C'est ce que je t'offre, oui.

\- D'accord.

\- Harry, pense à Sirius, à Remus, Ron et Hermione, dit Albus en désespoir de cause.

\- Pour une fois, je pense à moi, professeur, dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. J'ai toujours voulu une famille et part votre faute, je ne l'ai pas eu.

\- Je l'ai fait pour ton bien, mon garçon.

\- Vous avez échoué… comme d'habitude, dit Harry d'un air grave. Est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant, Lord Prince?

\- Bien sûr Harry, dit-il avec une sourire. Prends mon bras.

Sur ce, les membres de l'Ordre voient leur Élu partir par transplanage d'escorte ils ne savaient où.

\- Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes à tous, dit Lucius Malefoy avec un rictus avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Ariel profite de cette diversion pour faire la même chose avec Drago vers son compagnon.


	14. Chapter 14

\- On a réussi! S'écrit Ariel en sautant au cou de son compagnon.

Seavus la rattrape avec aisance et sourit en voyant les ailes de Ariel sortir de son dos pour battre rapidement sous sa joie.

\- Depuis quand tu es une fée? Demande Drago en retirant le pendentif de Seavus.

\- Elle n'est pas une fée, Blondie, dit Harry avec un large sourire. C'est une elfe de nuit.

\- Bah, techniquement, à part la grandeur, c'est pas mal la même chose, Tintin.

\- Tintin? Demande Harry en levant un sourcil.

\- Je t'expliquerai, dit Ariel avant d'embrasser son compagnon avec passion.

Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy s'approchent des deux jeune hommes et Lucius passe un bras autour des épaules de Drago.

\- Je suis fier de toi, fils, dit-il. Tu as été parfait. Même le vieux fou n'a rien vue.

\- Merci, père, dit Drago, solennel.

\- Vous aussi, Potter. Vous êtes un excellent comédien, dit Lucius avec un rictus.

\- Merci, Mr Malefoy, dit Harry avec reconnaissance.

Harry n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on le félicite pour quelque chose. Ils s'étaient tous entendus pour rassurer au moins Remus. Ariel lui écrit donc un court message et appelle Kreattur pour qu'il le mette sous son oreiller ni vue ni connu avant de revenir ici quand il en aurait envie.

Le reste de la journée est un vrai foutoir au Square. Maugrey c'était autoproclamé le nouveau chef de l'Ordre du Pigeon Cramé et personne ne semblaient d'accord avec ça.

\- Où est ma fille! Hurle Black au visage de Maugrey.

\- On en a aucune idée Black. C'est Rogue qui devait la transplaner en sécurité si ça tournait mal.

\- OÙ?!

\- On ne devait pas savoir où les autres allaient, pour leur sécurité, répond Maugrey en grognant.

La main de Remus sur l'épaule de Sirius l'apaise un peu et le loup-garou l'emmène dans sa propre chambre pour lui parler.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, lui dit Lupin. Mais tu dois me promettre de garder ton calme et de faire comme si tu ne savais rien. Si non je te jure devant Godrick que je te jette un oubliette. Compris?

Sirius hoche lentement de la tête et s'assoit aussi lentement sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui tend un bout de parchemin avec l'écriture de sa fille : « En sécurité, lien établie, je veille sur Tintin. Détruire après lecture, Bianca Castafiore »

\- Bianca Castafiore? Tintin? Demande Sirius.

\- Bianca Castafiore est un personnage d'une bande dessinée Moldue, lui explique Remus. Bianca Castafiore, ou La Castafiore, est une célèbre cantatrice connue internationalement. Elle se produit dans les plus grandes salles du monde, notamment à la Scala de Milan. Et comme ta fille a une voix d'ange quand elle chante, elle a choisi ce patronyme. C'est brillant! Et Tintin est un jeune journaliste dans ces bandes dessinées qui se met toujours dans des situations pas possible et qui finit toujours par s'en sortir, dit Remus avec un sourire amusé.

\- Donc, elle est en sécurité ET avec Harry. De plus, elle s'est déjà liée à… son compagnon, dit difficilement Sirius. Ma fille vivra! Sourit finalement ce dernier de toutes ses dents.

Depuis le scanne de Gringotts, c'est comme si il avait eu une renaissance. Tous les sorts et les potions de contraintes, qui exacerbaient ses réactions depuis son entrée à Poudlard avaient définitivement quitté son système. Quand il a appris que Dumbledore c'était fait arrêté, ça avait été un soulagement pour lui.

\- Détruis le, dit Sirius en se levant. Maintenant, on reprend cette putain d'organisation en main.

C'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que Remus s'exécute. Une fois en bas, Sirius entre dans la cuisine et s'installe, debout au bout de la table et regarde tout le monde, les mains à plat sur le meuble.

\- Assoyez-vous! Claque sa voix dans la pièce.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, Black! Demande Maugrey d'un regard mauvais.

\- Pour le propriétaire de cette maison, dit-il d'un ton sans appel. C'est moi qui reprendrai les reines des réunions qui se dérouleront ici. Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ça, vous sortez, immédiatement! Une fois dehors, vous ne revenez plus. Suis-je clair?

\- Voyons, Sirius, dit Mme Weasley.

\- Si tu n'es pas contente, Molly, je ne te retiens pas. Ta famille et toi pouvez partir. Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici, mais un Quartier Général. Vous vous impliquez, ou vous partez. C'est aussi simple que ça! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une cuisinière et d'une femme de ménage qui se pense dans sa propre maison. Tu te plies à MES règles, ou tu t'en vas! Quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à dire?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous? Demande Dora après avoir regarder Remus.

\- Je viens d'avoir la confirmation que Harry et Ariel sont en sécurité. Je ne sais pas où ils sont et je ne veux pas le savoir. Notre rôle est de détruire Jedusor! C'est ce que nous ferons. Les enfants resteront en dehors de ça. C'est non négociable. Dora, demande à Meda si elle peut accueillir ceux qui ne sont pas majeur chez elle.

Dora acquiesce et Sirius tourne la tête vers Fol Œil.

\- Maugrey, tu restes, ou tu pars?

\- Moi je m'en vais, dit-il en se levant. J'étais là parce que j'ai confiance en Albus. Pas en ce bouffon qui se prend pour un Roi.

Sur ce, il sort de la maison et est surpris de constater qu'il ne la voit plus. Pourtant, Albus est encore le Gardien du Secret. Il devrait pouvoir encore y accéder. Il doit immédiatement en parler à Albus. Il transplane donc au Ministère pendant que le nouvel Ordre s'organisait.

\- Si quelqu'un d'autre veux partir, dit Sirius, inhabituellement sérieux, c'est maintenant.

Un silence de mort lui répond autour de la table. Sirius se tourne donc vers les jumeaux.

\- Fred et George, vous êtes majeurs, que voulez-vous faire? Leur demande Sirius.

\- Espionner au Ministère, ça compte? Demande les jumeaux d'une même voix après s'être concerté d'un regard.

\- Tout à fait, dit Sirius avec un rictus. Que proposez-vous?

\- Les gens qui font le ménage sont vue comme faisant partie des meubles et on ne s'en méfit jamais. On pourrait y aller le soir. Papa ou Kingsley pourrait nous faire entrer, dit Georges.

\- Et on pourrait mettre, dans les bureaux que tu auras ciblés, les appareils Moldus que papa nous a aidé à modifier pour enregistrer ce qui se dit, rajoute Fred, qui avait déjà intégré que Sirius était le nouveau chef, comme son jumeau.

\- Parfait, dit l'animagus canin. On a un autre problème… Ombrage. Hermione m'a dit que cette folle utilisait une plume de sang sur Harry et que Dumbledore ne fait rien. Merde! Où est Rogue quand j'en ai besoin, soupir Sirius, à la surprise de tous. Qui peut le contacter, ici? Kreattur!

\- Le Maître traître à son sang a appelé Kreattur, dit ce dernier en restant à une bonne distance de lui.

\- Oui, j'aimerais que tu trouves Ariel pour moi, dit-il en griffonnant quelque chose sur un parchemin et le tend à l'elfe. Il faut qu'elle donne ça à Rogue. Tu peux faire ça? Et reviens ici après, il faut qu'on parle, tout les deux.

\- Kreattur le fera, Maître, dit-il avant de disparaitre.

Sirius continue de donner ses indications aux autres pendant que Kreattur retourne au Manoir Prince avec le papier dans sa main.

\- Mère, il faut qu'on parle, dit Sirius devant le portrait de Lady Black.

\- Et depuis quand tu veux parler à ta pauvre vieille mère, fils indigne?

\- Depuis le scanne magique des Gobelins. Mais avec le citronné dans les parages, je n'ai pas pu venir avant. Toutes mes excuses, mère, dit Sirius en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette immondice à fait à mon fils!? Siffle la Lady en se levant de son fauteuil, rouge de colère.

\- Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de votre savoir faire pour les protections de cette maison.

Walburga a un sourire subtile en regardant son fils aîné avant de lui expliquer comment rendre cette maison impénétrable.

Ariel lit le message de son père avant de le tendre à son compagnon. « Scanne Gobelin fait, désolé, Dumby responsable, besoin de la chauve-souris pour régler le compte du crapaud, le Cabot. »

\- Il semblerait que Lupin ait fait lire ton message à ton père, dit Seavus en mettant son pendentif pour reprendre son ancienne apparence.

\- Il faudra lui expliquer que tu es le Dr Tournesol, et non la chauve-souris, rit Drago, assis sur le même canapé qu'un Survivant qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir.

\- On verra ce que ça donne. Kreattur, tu peux me faire transplaner au QG, s'il te plait? Demande le Maître des Potions.

\- Tout de suite, Maître Seavus.

\- Appelles moi seulement Sev, dit-il en regardant Harry en souriant. Si tu m'appelles Seavus devant les autres, ça va être compliqué à expliquer.

\- Bien, Maître Sev. Kreattur le fera. Prenez la main de Kreattur, Maître Sev.

Sur ce, l'homme disparait avec l'elfe de maison.

Sirius fait le saut de sa vie en entendant Kreattur revenir avec le Maître des Potions.

\- Bon sang! Rogue! Tu veux ma mort?

\- Depuis quand tu en doutes, Black? Demande-t-il avec une rictus.

Sans prévenir, Sirius prend fermement le Maître des Potions dans ses bras dans une étreinte viril avant de se dégager et de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Merci, pour Ariel et Harry, explique Sirius, devant le regard incrédule de son vis-à-vis.

\- Le scanne a dû être horriblement long pour que tu ais changé à ce point, Black, dit Severus en s'assoyant en face de lui.

\- Tu en as déjà eu un?

\- Oui, Ariel trouvait la rancœur qu'il y avait, entre Harry et moi était quelque peu… démesurée. Dumbledore nous avait lancé ses sorts qui se sont déclenchés avant son arrivée à Poudlard en 1991.

\- Au moins je peux me rassurer sur un point, l'elfe de ma fille n'a pas choisi un abruti pour compagnon, dit Sirius en riant légèrement. Comment vont Ariel et Harry?

\- Ils sont en sécurité.

\- C'est tout ce que je demande, rajoute Sirius. Je voulais te voir pour une toute autre raison, Rogue. Il faut que Ombrage quitte Poudlard. Il faut s'en débarrasser… définitivement.

\- Je sais qu'elle est à la botte de Fudge et qu'elle est plus qu'incompétente, mais de là à la tuer.

\- Je ne te parle pas de la tuer, Severus, dit Sirius en éclatant franchement de rire. Descend de tes hypogriphes! Mais si elle devenait… non fonctionnelle, ça m'arrangerais. Elle a utilisé une plume de sang… sur Harry.

\- Je vais la tuer! Siffle Severus Ou la rendre hors service, rajoute-t-il en regardant Black dans les yeux.

\- J'aime mieux ça, dit ce dernier avec un sourire complice au Maître des Potions.


	15. Chapter 15

Ce soir-là, Severus se rend au bureau de Dolores Ombrage avec un petit chat noir aux yeux gris sur ses talons. Vive les avantages d'être Métamorphomage. Ariel avait pris cette forme quand son compagnon lui avait expliqué le plan de son père. Avec du venin d'une araignée paralysante dans son médaillon, accroché à son collier, Ariel marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard sur les pas de Severus. L'homme en noir frappe à la porte du bureau du crapaud rose qui ouvre immédiatement.

\- Oh! Severus, quel bon vent vous amène, demande mielleusement Ombrage.

\- Mon cousin a une… requête, à vous formuler. Il ne veut en rien déranger le Ministre et je lui ai suggéré de voir sa plus proche collaboratrice pour lui. Avez-vous du temps à m'accorder?

\- Bien sûr, cher collègue, entrez.

C'est à ce moment qu'un grand chien noir arrive de nulle part et aboie après un petit chat noir qui vient se réfugier dans le bureau de Ombrage, derrière la femme alors que le Maître des Potions ferme la porte à la truffe du chien.

\- Ce garde-chasse de malheur devrait mieux tenir ses animaux. Il n'est pas mieux qu'eux, si vous voulez mon avis, Severus. Pauvre petit chat, roucoule Ombrage en prenant le petit félin dans ses bras, qui se blotti contre elle en tremblant. Le méchant chien est partie. Que vouliez vous me demander, Severus.

Ombrage s'assoit sur son fauteuil en gardant le chat sur ses cuisses. Ariel en profite pour s'avancer un peu et laisser le contenu de sa médaille couler dans la tasse de thé de cette horrible bonne femme. Le venin fera effet dans 72 heure.

\- En fait, Mme la Sous-Secrétaire, explique Severus. Mon cousin, Lord Prince, aimerait savoir si c'est possible de faire en sorte que Dumbledore reste le plus longtemps possible à Azkaban avant son procès. Il est le tuteur de Harry Potter, il aurait toujours dû l'être si cet homme ne c'était pas mêlé de sa vie. Et il a peur que Albus ne retrouve l'influence, que cet homme aux motivations plus que douteuses, ne remette la main dessus. Il y a des gens qui lui sont fidèles, Mme la Sous-Secrétaire. Et Lord Prince tient énormément à son pupille. Il était le meilleur ami de sa mère, vous voyez. Il se sent responsable de la vie que Mr Potter a eu et des manigances de Dumbledore. Alors si vous pourriez… faire quelque chose? Bien sûr, Lord Prince vous en serait extrêmement reconnaissant, finit Severus d'une voix suave.

\- Vous avez frapper à la bonne porte, Severus, lui répond Ombrage en caressant le chat dans ses bras qui ronronnait comme un moteur d'avion en regardant intensément le Maître des Potions. Malgré les nombreux… travers, de Mr Potter. J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas entièrement responsable de ses actes. Albus a toujours eu une grande influence sur les étudiants de Poudlard. C'est une chance que nous, Serpentard, ayons réussi à voir dans son jeu. Et de ce que j'ai vue, vous faites un excellent travaille en ce sens.

\- Merci, Mme la Sous-Secrétaire. Et je me demandais, comme Dumbledore n'est plus une menace pour les étudiants et que Lord Prince est en train de mettre du plomb dans la tête de Mr Potter, allez-vous rester à Poudlard? Personnellement, je crois que vos… talents, ne sont pas employés à leur plein potentiels, demande Severus d'une voix soyeuse, ce qui fait que le chat ronronne de plus belle.

\- Je crois, en effet, que je serais plus utile au Ministère, maintenant que Albus est chassé de Poudlard. Mais il faut lui trouver un remplaçant. Et je craint que Minerva ne soit fait du même moule que cette vieille chèvre de Dumbledore.

\- J'ai peut-être une suggestion.

\- Qui? Vous?

\- Salazar! Jamais de la vie, Dolores! Mes cours de potions me suffisent. Je pensais plutôt à Filius, qu'en pensez-vous? Serdaigle est tout de même la maison la plus honorable après Serpentard.

\- C'est une excellente idée! J'irai voir Cornelius demain matin à la première heure avec la demande de Lord Prince et votre suggestion, dit Ombrage en se levant.

Severus lui fait un geste sec de la tête pour la remercier et Dolores voit le chat sortir en même temps que le Maître des Potions de son bureau. Il sort du territoire de Poudlard avec le chat dans ses bras pour le Manoir Prince alors que le chien reprend forme humaine dans un coin tranquille pour retourner au Square Grimmaurd.

\- Severus a réussi à convaincre Ombrage de pousser en faveur de Flitwick comme nouveau directeur de Poudlard, annonce Sirius à Minerva McGonagall, Remus, Kingsley, Arthur et tout les autres.

\- Albus a vraiment empêché Potter de vivre avec son second parrain? Demande Minerva.

\- J'ai réussi à me procurer ça, au département de la Justice Magique et j'en ai fait une copie, dit Kingsley en leur donnant un exemplaire du testament des Potter.

\- Vous croyez que ce Prince pourrait livrer Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui? Demande Minerva, nerveuse.

\- Aucune chance, dit Sirius. Rogue est avec eux. Jamais il ne mettrait Ariel et Harry en danger.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr? Demande l'Auror.

\- Il c'est mis entre Harry, Ron, Hermione et Remus à la fin de leur 3e année. Remus était transformé et Severus n'avait pas sa baguette. Et il s'est interposé quand même. J'étais là, Kingsley, j'ai tout vue.

Dans le Manoir Prince, Harry est couché dans ça chambre à regarder le plafond. Il sait bien qu'il est chez lui, ici. Mais même si il sait que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrivera, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand même. Et le fait que Drago soit dans la chambre en face de la sienne n'aide en rien. Tout à coup, il entend frapper à la porte et elle s'ouvre légèrement.

\- Potty, tu dors? Demande la voix de Dray.

\- Non, je n'y arrive pas, soupir Harry en toute honnêteté.

\- Moi non plus, je peux venir?

\- Fais comme chez toi, dit Harry en continuant de regarder le plafond.

Il est surpris quand il sent un renfoncement dans le matelas du grand lit confortable et sent Drago s'allonger à côté de lui.

\- Il a quoi de si passionnant, ton plafond? Demande le blond.

\- Rien, je réfléchis. Ça fais bizarre d'être dans un endroit ou personne ne s'attend à ce que je risque ma vie tout en passant son temps à me dire de ne pas le faire.

\- Ça fait étrange d'être à un endroit où je n'ai pas à jouer au petit Malefoy arrogant, lui répond Drago.

\- J'imagine, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, si ton père avait refusé d'aider Sev, Ariel voulait te kidnapper.

\- Sérieusement? Demande le blond, qui semble sous le choc.

\- Ouais. Tu es un frère pour elle, elle ne voulait rien savoir que César te Marque, dit Harry qui avait appris les noms codes pour communiquer.

\- Je sais. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que ma sœur couche avec mon parrain, dit Drago avec un rictus.

\- Sev est ton parrain aussi?

Le blond acquiesce de la tête en fermant les yeux. La présence rassurante de Drago aide finalement Harry à s'endormir aussi.

C'est dans cette position que les trouve Seavus le lendemain matin. Inquiet de ne pas trouver son filleul aîné, il allait demander au cadet si il l'avait vue. C'est plus que surpris qu'il les voit dormir l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun dans son côté du lit. Le Maître des Potions décide donc de les laisser dormir et referme la porte sans faire de bruit. Il va rejoindre Lucius à la salle à manger. Narcissa et Ariel dorment encore aussi.

\- Tu as dormi seul toi aussi? Demande Lucius à son frère.

Seavus se contente de lever un sourcil.

\- Narcissa n'est pas rentrée de la nuit, explique Lucius.

\- Je crois qu'elle est resté avec Ariel, l'informe de Maître des Potions.

\- Cissa a toujours été d'un grand réconfort, pour elle, avoue Lord Malefoy à son frère et ami.

Seavus prend donc son repas avec Lucius et ils transplanent tout les 2 au Ministère suite au hibou de Fudge.

Ce dernier, sans surprise, les accueille comme si ils étaient les sorciers les plus importants d'Angleterre. Lucius et Seavus se présentent en robe de sorcier autant chic que sobre et ont délibérément roulé leurs manches au dessus de leur coudes pour montrer qu'ils n'ont pas de Marque. Ce que Fudge remarque tout de suite.

\- Mon cher Lucius, je savais bien que Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux fou, dit-il avec un sourire entendu. Vous, un Mangemort! Et puis quoi encore?

\- Il semblerait que cet homme se permette beaucoup de choses, répond Seavus en sachant exactement de quoi il parle. J'espère que la campagne de salissage envers mon pupille est terminée, maintenant que Dumbledore ne peut plus intervenir dans sa vie, dit sévèrement Lord Prince.

\- Bien entendu, répond Fudge en perdant ses couleurs et son sourire. Je vais envoyer un courrier à la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils se sont permis des largesses inamissibles, concernant Mr Potter. Considérez la situation comme réglée, Lord Prince.

\- Parfait, je m'attends donc à lire un démentie et des excuses publiques de la part du journal dès demain matin? Demande innocemment Seavus en levant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit le Ministre qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Et pour la proposition de Mr Rogue, Lucius, auriez-vous la possibilité d'appuyer la candidature du professeur Flitwick comme directeur de Poudlard?

\- Severus a toujours d'excellentes idées, confirme Lucius avec un rictus. Ce sera fait. Et j'imagine que Miss Ombrage reprendra ses fonctions au Ministère, par la même occasion.

\- C'est ce qui est prévu. De plus, comme Mr Rogue lui en a fait part pour vous, Lord Prince, le procès de Dumbledore aura lieu seulement après une enquête approfondie du pourquoi le testament de Lord et Lady Potter n'a jamais été ouvert. Ce qui risque de prendre beaucoup… beaucoup de temps, dit Fudge avec un sourire mauvais. Bien sûr, il restera à Azkaban pour prévenir toute fuite de sa part. Il est dans une cellule sécurisée où sa magie est bridée. Nous ne voulons pas d'un deuxième Sirius Black.

\- Justement, en parlant de Black, dit Lucius. Étiez-vous au courant qu'il n'a jamais eu de procès? Il me semble que c'est une grossière erreur. Un Lord et le dernier membre masculin à porter le nom de Black. Quel manque de jugement! Et il me semble que Dumbledore était déjà Président du Magenmagot, non?

\- Il serait avisé de lui poser la question sous véritaserum, soutien Seavus en regardant Lucius. Black est tout de même le premier parrain de mon filleul, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui c'est passer. En hommage à ma meilleure amie, j'aimerais bien que justice lui soit rendue, Magia ait son âme.

\- Je rajouterai certaines questions à poser à Dumbledore pendant l'interrogatoire du procès, confirme Fudge.

\- Et pendant que nous sommes ici, rajoute Seavus. J'aimerais savoir si il était possible de contenir votre Sous-Secrétaire dans ses élans racistes. Ma compagne n'est pas uniquement humaine et craint pour sa sécurité, à proximité de cette femme. J'espère qu'elle ne risque rien si elles venaient à se recroiser.

\- Il est vrai que Dolores a des idées bien arrêtées sur le sujet… Je vais en discuter avec elle.

Après cet échange plus que fructueux, les 2 Lord retournent au Manoir Prince. Seavus remet son pendentif et appelle Kreattur pour retourner au QG de l'Ordre.

\- Black, j'ai des informations pour toi, dit Severus en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Il lui explique donc l'entretien entre Prince, Malefoy et Fudge.

\- Donc, Prince est de notre côté? Demande Minerva avec un soupire de soulagement.

\- Non, Minerva. Il est du côté de Potter. Il n'en a rien à faire de l'Ordre et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il soutient et aide Potter, point barre. Ce que Ariel fait aussi, soit dit en passant. Et voilà, pour tous, une fiole d'antidote au venin du familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rajoute Severus en mettant une petite boîte sur la table. Il y en a suffisamment pour tous. Gardez en toujours une dose sur vous quand vous sortez. Si cette chose a pu attaquer Arthur en plein Ministère, Merlin seul sait où il peut aussi frapper. Et Lupin, les trois fioles de couleurs différentes sont pour toi. Le venin réagirait différemment avec le loup, donc ta potion est différente.

\- Merci Severus.

\- C'est Ariel qui a trouvé la solution pour toi. Tu la remercieras toi-même à Poudlard.

\- À Poudlard?

\- Tu reprends ton poste de professeur de Défense le 08 janvier, l'informe Severus. Lucius a réussi à convaincre le conseil d'administration de te reprendre. Les notes dans cette matière n'ont jamais été aussi élevées en plus de 30 ans que l'année où tu y as enseigné. Bien sûr, tu prendras ta potion devant moi pour éliminer les risques d'une reprise de ce qui s'est passé à la fin de la 3e année de Potter.

\- Donc, Malefoy a changé de camps, suppose Sirius qui écoutait avec attention.

\- En effet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait Marquer Drago à la fin de l'année scolaire. On a donc fait ce qu'il faut pour que ça ne se fasse pas. La famille Malefoy est à l'abris. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir.

\- Excellent, merci Severus, dit Sirius en reprenant les commandes de la réunion. Pour ce qui est de la prophétie, ça ne sert à rien de la surveiller. La seule chose à faire, est de la détruire si on veut que Jedusor n'y ait jamais accès. Kingsley, tu t'en occupe. Tu y a accès plus facilement. Tu n'y touches pas. Prend un manche à balais ou ce que tu veux et tu me fracasses cette chose au sol. Dumbledore connait l'intégralité de la prophétie et rien de bon n'en est ressortie. On détruit cette chose et on continue de se battre.

Tous approuve et Rogue dit à Black qu'il a quelque chose à lui dire en privé.

\- Je t'écoutes, Severus.

\- Je connais la prophétie dans son intégralité et je peux t'assurer quelle n'est plus d'actualité.

\- QUOI?! Comment?

Severus prend une inspiration avant de tout déballer. La prophétie complète et le fait que Harry avait un Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui, mais qu'il a fait ce qu'il faut pour le retirer.

\- Les Gobelins sont surprenants, soupir Sirius, soulagé. Donc, la prophétie ne sert plus à rien. C'est un soulagement. Dire que si cette folle avait débuté sa prophétie toute seule sur le siège de toilette, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Il laisse donc Severus partir comme il était venu et retourne à la cuisine pour préparer les déguisements des jumeaux qui se rendront au Ministère se soir.


	16. Chapter 16

Le soir juste avant le retour vers Poudlard, Fred et George Weasley étaient prêts pour leur mission d'espionnage. Bien sûr, leur mère n'était pas vraiment enchantée de la situation, mais comme ses fils sont majeurs, c'est à eux de décider. Fred était déguisé en vieille femme dans la soixantaine en s'inspirant de sa mère. George faisait office de mari et le couple ferait le ménage au Ministère de la Magie. Une fois qu'ils sont parti avec Arthur et Kingsley, Sirius se place devant la carte du Ministère qu'il a fait avec Remus de la même façon qu'ils ont conçu la carte du Maraudeur avec James à l'époque. Les jumeaux avaient des oreillettes, modifiées par magie par leur père, reliées à Sirius qui les avisait quel couloir prendre et si quelqu'un arrivait à leur rencontre.

Quand les jumeaux sont dans le bureau de Ombrage, Sirius panique légèrement. Un des Lords du Magenmagot se dirige vers les frères Weasley assez rapidement.

\- Faites semblant de faire le ménage, leur dit Sirius dans son micro.

Ce que le « vieux couple » s'empresse de faire juste avant que la porte s'ouvre, à leur surprise, sur un homme blond à la Malefoy qui lève un sourcil en les voyants.

\- Je vous suggère le pot de fleurs séchées, dit-il d'une voix trainante. Cette bonne femme passe son temps à épousseter ses horribles assiettes de chats. Elle remarquera immédiatement ce que vous y avez mis, dit-il avant de lui-même mettre quelque chose dans le pot de fleurs et sortir de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

\- Sirius, c'était qui, ce gars? Demande George alors que son frère changeait le mouchard d'endroit pour rejoindre celui de l'inconnu.

\- Lord Seavus Prince, leur répond l'animagus canin. Il est clean. Maintenant, sortez de là.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient eu le temps de mettre les 3 mouchards dans les bureaux que Sirius avait ciblés. Ombrage, Yaxsley et Albert Runcorn, sous les suggestions de Rogue, Sirius avait demandé aux jumeaux de commencer par ces trois-là. Yaxsley était un Mangemort officiel et Runcorn un opportuniste de première qui vendrait sa mère pour monter dans l'échelle sociale, les propres mots de Lucius Malefoy, selon Severus. Le Maitre des Potions était un espion des plus compétant. C'est une fois que Sirius est devenu le chef de l'Ordre qu'il s'en rend enfin compte. Il avait entendu Harry dire que c'était douloureux pour Rogue, à cause de la Marque, à chaque fois que le nom de Voldemort était prononcé. Il avait alors imposé de l'appeler Tommy, son véritable nom, en somme, en disant que ce psychopathe ne méritait pas de se faire appeler par le nom qu'il s'était lui-même choisi. La prophétie était détruite et « Tommy » ne le savait pas encore. Ce petit surnom ridicule aidait un peu les troupes à être moins effrayé par ce mégalomane narcissique et complètement timbré!

Sirius avait eu une discussion très houleuse avec Kreattur le jour où Ariel et Harry étaient partis. Il avait patiemment expliqué à l'elfe qu'il avait fait un scan magique à Gringotts et tout ce à quoi Dumbledore l'avait soumis depuis ses 11 ans. Ça avait commencé avec la lettre de Poudlard avec un sort de confusion pour que Sirius rejette tous les préceptes familiaux, le choixpeau qui l'a envoyé à Gryffondor quand il aurait dû aller à Serpentard, les potions de compulsion et de soumission dans sa nourriture quand il était étudiant. Il s'était confondu en excuses à Kreattur pour la mort terrible de Lia, qui attendait en plus, les petits de Kreattur. L'elfe avait été plus que perplexe des excuses de son plus ou moins Maître. La mort de sa compagne et leurs futurs bébés l'avait rendu amer, froid et fourbe, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas, avant. Avant de donner une réponse au père de sa Maîtresse, il avait été voir cette dernière pour lui demander conseil.

\- Kreattur, je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quoi que se soit, avait dit la jeune elfe avec douceur. Sauf à ne jamais te faire du mal. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui donner une réponse maintenant. Laisse le te prouver qu'il a changé et tu décideras ensuite, si tu le souhaites.

\- Kreattur croit que c'est une bonne idée, Maîtresse Ariel.

\- Et j'aurais un petit service à te demander, dit doucement la jeune femme. Harry à lié un elfe de maison à lui. Mais il aurait besoin de toi, pour apprendre comment le servir le mieux possible. Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais le former pour lui. Il est très enthousiaste, un peu trop, même. Je pense que sa liberté l'a beaucoup affecté. Il… il a souvent failli tuer Harry, en essayant de le sauver.

\- Comment s'appelle cet elfe, Maîtresse Ariel?

\- Dobby, répond Ariel. Il est encore très jeune, précise la Serdaigle, Dobby a, en âge elfe, pas plus de 8 ans. Il a une logique assez… immature. Alors si tu acceptes cette mission, il faudra être patient avec lui.

\- Kreattur le fera, Maîtresse Ariel.

\- Oh! Et une dernière chose, dit-elle avant de sourire et de claquer des doigts.

Kreattur se retrouve alors habillé d'un uniforme en velours noir, une montre à gousset dorée sur laquelle se trouve l'armoirie des Black, qui est aussi brodée en fils d'or sur son torse dans le tissus du vêtement.

\- Techniquement, ce n'est pas un vêtement, mais un uniforme, précise Ariel quand elle voit le regard horrifié de Kreattur. Tu représentes la maison Black, Kreattur. Il faut aussi que tu en ais l'air. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- C'est un honneur pour Kreattur, Maîtresse Ariel.

\- Dobby porte la même chose, mais bleu nuit avec l'armoirie des Potter. Comme tu as accepté de le former, il te suivra partout où que tu ailles, à moins que ça ne soit dangereux pour lui. Ça te va?

\- Kreattur est d'accord, Maîtresse Ariel, sourit Kreattur de toutes ses dents.

C'est un peu plus léger, avec un jeune elfe qui le suit comme son ombre, que Kreattur va dans le grenier du Manoir Prince, le milieu de vie des elfes de maison, qu'il explique à Dobby ce qu'il doit faire pour rendre son Maître fier de lui.

Le lendemain, Ariel, Harry et Drago sont sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ avec les parents Malefoy et Lord Prince. Juste avant de monter dans le train, Seavus dit au revoir à sa compagne et ses filleuls en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de Harry, presser l'épaule de Drago et de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille pointue de sa compagne. Maintenant que Ombrage n'était plus dans les parages de Poudlard, Ariel avait décidé d'assumer son « elfe attitude » comme disaient Harry et Drago. C'est donc les ailes en tatouage, les cheveux holographiques, les oreilles pointues, les lèvres violacées et des yeux mauves avec des paillettes argentées que Ariel sourit à son compagnon avant de suivre ses plus ou moins frères dans le train.

Ils se trouvent un compartiment vide et restent ensemble pour le voyage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione passent devant leur compartiment pour leur ronde de préfets. Hermione lance un regard assassin à Ariel et continu son chemin. Ron veut visiblement dire quelque chose à Harry, mais comme il l'ignore royalement, le rouquin se résigne et passe son chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, se sont Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qui les rejoignent. Drago présente Zabini en bonne et dû forme à Harry, alors que Pansy regarde le Gryffondor d'un mauvais œil. Elle est visiblement sur la défensive.

\- Tu as entendu la nouvelle? Demande Pansy en s'assoyant sur les genoux de Drago.

Harry sent alors une vague de jalousie s'emparer de lui et fait de son mieux pour que ça ne se voit pas. Il sent aussi la main de Ariel qui prend doucement la sienne et caresse le dos de sa main de son pouce, pour qu'il garde son calme.

\- Quelle nouvelle? Demande Drago sans faire de geste pour que la Serpentard se lève.

\- Père est furieux que Lord Malefoy ait quitté les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-elle avant un grand sourire. Il lui a envoyé une beuglante pour mettre fin à nos fiançailles! Tu te rends compte?! C'est fantastique!

\- Minute, dit Harry. J'ai toujours pensé que tu voulais devenir la future Lady Malefoy.

\- Jamais de la vie! Se défend la jeune fille en riant. J'aurais l'impression que c'est… incestueux, dit-elle avec une grimace. C'est comme si tu devais te fiancer à Ariel.

Devant le regard étrange de Harry vers elle, Ariel éclate de rire.

\- Pansy et Drago ont grandis ensemble, dit la Serdaigle. Elle et Dray ont la même relation que moi avec lui.

\- De plus, mère a convaincu père de me laisser choisir! S'enthousiasme Pansy. Comme ça fait des années que je leur dis que je ne veux rien savoir d'être en couple avec toi! Je t'adore, Dray. Mais j'aimerais avoir une vie de couple avec un minimum de passion. Tu comprends.

\- Tout à fait, dit le blond avec un sourire entendu.

Drago semble très satisfait de voir Blaise prendre doucement la main de Pansy pour qu'elle s'assoit sur ses cuisses à lui. Définitivement, son amie n'a jamais été aussi radieuse.

\- Et en même temps, ça lui évitera le Marquage, dit Blase avec gravité en enroulant la taille de la jeune fille sur lui. La neutralité est une tradition familiale que Parkinson père s'est engagé à respecter, du moins, pour Pansy. Comme il n'a ni titre, ni fortune qui égale la nôtre, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Et avec Dumbledore à Azkaban, je crains que Vous-Savez-Qui n'accélère le rythme des Marquages. Donc mère a réussi à ajouter la close que Pansy doive habiter chez nous dès que le contrat de fiançailles soit signé. Ce qui est fait depuis le 31 décembre.

\- Et vous ne m'avez rien dit?! S'exclame Drago, outré.

\- On est vraiment désolés, Dray, dit la jeune Serpentard avec un air de chien battu. On ne savait pas vraiment si c'était sûr de t'envoyer du courrier.

Drago finit par capituler en disant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il leur dit aussi que ses parents et lui ont passé la moitié des vacances du Nouvel An chez son oncle.

\- Ton oncle?

\- Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à vous raconter, dit le blond avec un sourire malicieux.

Il leur explique donc que son père a une jeune frère, Seavus Prince, que ce dernier est aussi le 2e parrain de Harry et le compagnon de Ariel. La jeune femme explique donc qu'elle a reçu son héritage elfique en novembre dernier à son anniversaire et que le frère cadet de Lord Malefoy est le compagnon de sa créature.

\- Et… il est gentil avec toi? Demande Pansy avec inquiétude.

\- Il est parfait, dit Ariel en soupirant en pensant au Maître des Potions qui l'attend à Poudlard.

\- Je me demandais, dit Harry en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis que Zabini et Parkinson étaient entrés. Pourquoi tu as dit que tu voulais un mariage avec un minimum de passion, en sous entendant qu'avec Dray, il n'y en aurait pas?

Pansy regarde Drago, comme pour lui demandé la permission de quelque chose. Quand ce dernier incline la tête pour la lui donner, Pansy dit à Harry que Drago est attiré par la gente masculine.

\- Quand on étaient petits, explique Dray, Pansy et moi étions contents que nos parents nous fiancent. Mais quand on a compris ce que ça impliquait, on s'était promis d'être un couple ouvert. De respecter l'amour de l'autre, quand l'un de nous tomberait amoureux de la bonne personne. Alors quand Blaise et Pansy se sont mis à sortir ensemble, j'étais heureux pour eux. Mais je trouvais ça triste qu'ils doivent se cacher. À cause du contrat entre elle et moi.

\- Et toi, mon p'tit blondinet, dit Pansy en riant. Tu n'as toujours personne dans ton viseur? Il me semble que McLaggen te tournait autour. Il est mignon.

Drago s'étouffe avec sa propre salive en entendant son amie dire ça. Il lui dit que c'est l'être le plus arrogant qui soit, et c'est naturel chez lui. Un beau parleur qui semble bien sur la photo, mais qui est un véritable abrutit!

Ariel sourit en voyant Harry se détendre un peu.

\- Alors, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un Gryffondor que ça te pose problème? Demande « innocemment » la jeune elfe.

\- Pas du tout! Il n'y a aucune honte d'être dans cette maison, dit l'héritier Malefoy. Mais il ne faut pas confondre courage et stupidité. Ce que le choixpeau semble faire relativement souvent. McLaggen, la belette, sa sœur et Brown en sont un parfait exemple, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Donc, sortir avec un Gryffondor ne te dérangerais pas? Insiste Ariel.

\- Comme si un Gryffondor aurait envie de sortir avec un Serpentard, dit Drago en levant un sourcil.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit Harry en évitant le regard de Dray.

\- Je suis désolé, Potter, dit Blaise. Mais la plus belle des Serpentard est déjà prise, dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de Pansy.

Harry éclate de rire et lui dit qu'il préfère les garçons aussi. Parkinson et Zabini semblent ne pas en revenir et promettent à Potter de tenir leur langue. Comme Harry et Drago semblent s'être beaucoup rapproché depuis les vacances, il fait maintenant partie des leurs, comme Ariel avant lui. En parlant d'elle, elle sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle remarque le regard en coin de son frère blond vers son frère brun. Il semble que les aveux de Harry ne soient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il faudra qu'elle creuse cette piste.


	17. Chapter 17

Quand les élèves entrent dans la Grande Salle, beaucoup sont surpris de voir le professeur de charmes assis au milieu de la table des professeurs. McGonagall est assise à sa gauche et le professeur Rogue à sa droite avec le professeur Chourave à la gauche du professeur de métamorphose. Ils y a aussi quelques personnes supplémentaires qui font hausser les sourcils de plusieurs étudiants. Quand tout le monde est assis aux 4 tables de leur maison respective, le petit professeur se lève et se met devant le lutrin qui s'adapte immédiatement à sa grandeur.

\- Chers élèves, dit-il, suite au « départ » non volontaire de Albus Dumbledore, le conseil d'administration m'a élu directeur de Poudlard et le professeur McGonagall reste directrice adjointe. Je tiens à vous signaler qu'il y a quelques changements apportés aux règlements de Poudlard. Le premier est que tous les élèves de ce château auront un rendez-vous avec Mme Pomfresh pour nous assurer de leur santé. Chaque élève de première année, après sa répartition, se verra donner un rendez-vous avec l'infirmerie avec le directeur de sa maison dans le premier mois de l'année scolaire. À chaque retour de vacances d'été, Mme Pomfresh assurera le suivi. En cas de problème, nous discuterons, en privé avec vous, de ce qui se passe. De plus, nous avons ouvert un nouveau post à Poudlard. Mr Ted Tonks, ici présent, dit-il en présentant l'homme, est psychomage. Il est médecin de l'esprit. Si vous avez un problème difficile à gérer, que se soit personnel, scolaire ou tout autre, il sera heureux de vous accueillir dans son bureau. De plus, une Auror a élu domicile à Poudlard pour des raisons de sécurité. Miss Dora Tonks circulera dans l'école pour s'assurer que tout va bien. De plus, il y a des cours supplémentaires, obligatoires à partir de la prochaine entrée scolaire. Tel que la culture et coutumes sorcières, à partir de la première année qui seront assurés par Lord Lucius Malefoy, initiation à la Médicomagie, à partir de la 3e année donné par Mme Pomfresh, les cours de divination sont dors et déjà supprimés, l'astronomie est maintenant une option à partir de la 3e année et nous vous invitons à suivre l'atelier du professeur Lupin et du professeur Rogue pour vous apprendre à faire le sortilège du Patronus, ce qui est ouvert à tous. De plus, les cours d'Histoires de la Magie seront assurés par Lady Narcissa Malefoy à partir de maintenant. Pour plus de détails, tout est sur les panneaux d'affichage de vos salles communes et n'hésitez pas à demander plus d'informations à vos directeurs de maison. Et pour les Serdaigle, je reste votre directeur de maison malgré ma nomination au titre de directeur et continuerai d'enseigner les charmes. Bon festin à tous!

Ariel est très surprise, ni oncle Luce, tante Cissa, Seavus, Dora ou oncle Ted ne lui avaient dit quoi que ce soit sur le sujet. Elle est très heureuse qu'oncle Ted soit à Poudlard. Il pourra continuer à aider Hermione, qui en a horriblement besoin. Drago lance un regard interrogateur à sa sœur et cousine et elle répond par la négative en secouant la tête. Elle non plus ne savait pas. Harry lui jette le même regard, entre Neville et Dean Thomas. Elle lui répond de la même façon.

Quand le festin est terminé, Ariel retourne à sa tour non sans avoir fait un signe de tête à son compagnon pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Rogue remarque immédiatement le regard désolé de sa compagne quand il croise les yeux si particuliers de la jeune femme. Un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres en pensant à comment remédier à la situation.

Ariel s'est douché, changé et est en train de lire un livre d'arithmancie dans son lit quand elle sent l'Appel de son compagnon. C'est plus qu'heureuse qu'elle laisse ses instincts elfique prendre le dessus et se laisse guider vers lui. En moins de deux secondes, elle se retrouve dans un grand lit moelleux et des bras puissants s'enroulent autour de sa taille fine.

\- C'est un don tellement pratique, murmure l'enseignant avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de sa compagne.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répond Ariel sur le même ton en se tournant vers lui.

Ils se perdent dans un baiser passionné pendant que la jeune elfe bouge lascivement sur son compagnon. Mais Seavus met fin au baiser pour dire quelque chose à la jeune femme.

\- Ariel, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit-il en l'éloignant un peu de lui.

\- J'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demande nerveusement Ariel.

\- Pas du tout, mon ange, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais Kreattur est venu me voir aujourd'hui. Harry a expliqué à Drago l'Horcruxe qui était en lui et que les Gobelins ont détruits. Kreattur a entendu leur conversation et est venu me voir pour m'annoncer quelque chose.

Comme la Serdaigle ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, il se lève souplement et sort un lourd médaillon du tiroir de sa commode, qui était emballé dans un mouchoir de soie d'Acromentule.

\- Comme ton oncle était mon meilleur ami à Poudlard, Kreattur me connait depuis longtemps. Quand il a appris que nous étions au courant pour l'Horcruxe de Harry, il m'a donné ça.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Un autre Horcruxe de Voldemort, dit le scientifique sorcier. On ne peut pas le tuer tant que ces choses sont encore existants Ariel. Et je n'ai aucune idée de combien il a fait de ces horreurs.

\- Je crois que j'ei une idée, il doit en avoir fait soit 3, soit 7, les chiffres les plus magiques dans notre monde. Il faut mettre mon père au courant, maintenant.

Sur ce, en un claquement de doigts, Ariel et Seavus sont habillés et le Maître des Potions a remis son pendentif pour retrouver son ancienne apparence. Ariel s'accroche au cou de Sev et elle les transplane vers le 12 Square Grimmaurd après que Sev ait remis le médaillon dans son mouchoir de protection.

\- Severus, Ariel? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demande Sirius en prenant sa fille contre lui.

Severus se lance donc dans les explications pendant que le chef de l'Ordre perd les couleurs de son visage. Dès que le Maître des Potions a fini, Sirius se précipite dans le bureau de son père, suivit par Ariel et son compagnon. Dans la grande bibliothèque de la pièce, Sirius pose sa baguette sur un livre orange brûlé et dit les mots : « Révolution industrielle ». Il explique aux deux autres que son père voulait un mot de passe que personne du Ministère ne trouverait si une perquisition était faite dans cette maison.

La bibliothèque disparait pour laisser place à une grande chambre forte avec énormément d'artéfacts de magie noire et des livres dans le même style.

\- On va chercher si il y a quelque chose là dedans qui a un rapport avec cette chose, dit Sirius en entrant.

\- Attends! Lui dit Severus en posant son bras devant lui pour qu'il n'avance pas plus loin.

Surpris, Sirius fait ce que ce dernier dit. Severus fait alors des gestes élégants et compliqués avec sa baguette d'ébène et après un bon 20 minutes, leur dit que la voie est libre. Ils entrent donc tous les 3 dans cet endroit étrange. Après 2 heures de recherches intensives, ils ont trouvé tout ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une douzaine de livres sur les Horcruxes. De retour dans la cuisine, Sirius monte sa manche gauche et pose sa baguette sur une tache rouge sur son avant bras.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Ariel en regardant la tache sur la peau pâle de son père.

\- C'est une idée de ta grand-mère, explique Sirius. J'ai changé les protections de la maison et seuls ceux qui ont de mon sang peuvent entrer ici. Alors Pompom a prélevé un peu de mon sang et a fait un point sur chaque avant bras gauche des membres de l'Ordre qui entrent ici. Toi tu peux parce que tu es ma fille et Severus peut grâce à cette petite marque sur son poignet gauche. Quand l'un de nous la touche avec sa baguette en disant un mot en particulier, pour des raisons différentes, tous les autres sentent le tatouage refroidir légèrement et tout dépendant de la couleur quelle devient, on sait qui a besoin de nous et où.

\- C'est un peu comme le gallion de Harry pour l'AD, dit Ariel avec un sourire.

\- Un peu, confirme son père.

Moins de 30 minutes plus tard, c'est tout l'Ordre en entier, de ceux qui étaient resté après l'arrestation de Dumbledore et le départ de Maugrey, qui est dans la cuisine de QG. Même Harry et les jumeaux Weasley y sont. Dobby et Kreattur s'étaient occupé de les ramener. Ariel sourit en voyant que Dobby est beaucoup plus calme que la première fois qu'il l'a vue.

\- Pour commencer, nous accueillons deux nouveaux membres dans notre organisation, dit Sirius. Vous connaissez tous Kreattur, et voici son apprenti, Dobby. Ils sont tout les deux des membres à part entière de l'Ordre. Ils ne sont pas là pour nous servir, mais pour faire des missions, si ils l'acceptent. Ils travailleront toujours ensemble et ont tout à fait le droit de refuser une mission.

Les deux elfes de maison hochent sobrement de la tête pour confirmer qu'ils ont compris.

\- Ensuite, Severus, grâce à Kreattur, sait comment anéantir Tommy une fois pour toute. Severus, c'est à toi, dit Sirius en allant s'assoir à côté de sa fille pour laisser la place à son « gendre ».

Severus explique donc le principe d'Horcruxe et comment on peut les détruire: le remord du créateur, le Feudeymon, la Cascade des Voleurs de Gringotts et le venin de Basilique.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que le Journal de Jedusor était un Horcruxe aussi? Demande Harry.

\- Le journal? Demande son 2e parrain. Expliquez moi, Mr Potter.

Harry se lance donc dans les explications. Le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor entre les mains de Ginny, l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, par la possession de la jeune Gryffondor, son aventure avec Ron dans les fin fond de Poudlard avec Lockhart et tout le reste. Pendant ce temps, Mme Weasley prenait le plus de notes possible. À défaut de faire des missions, elle avait demandé à être, en quelque sorte, la secrétaire de l'Ordre. Ce que Sirius avait accepté avec reconnaissance. Molly avait un soucis du détail que personne d'autre n'avait dans leur groupe.

\- En effet, Potter, dit Severus. C'était un Horcruxe. Nous en connaissons donc 3. Donc 2 détruits.

\- Molly, Arthur, vous pourriez faire des recherches sur ce Tom Elvis Jedusor? Comme on a son nom complet, on va pouvoir en faire quelque chose, leur demande Sirius.

Le couple approuve et après encore une heure, tous retournent d'où ils viennent. C'est ainsi que pour la première fois, mais vraiment pas la dernière, Ariel s'endort dans les bras de son compagnon dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Les jours passent lentement et tout le monde à Poudlard semble s'habituer aux nouveaux règlements, aux nouveaux membres du personnel et aux nous horaires. La Saint-Valentin arrivait à grands pas et Lucius en avait profité pour faire un cours sur la célébration du nom de Lupercalia. Il réserve toutes fois ce cours aux 5e, 6e et 7e années.

\- Lupercalia est une célébration qui se fait entre le 13 et le 15 février. Débuté à la Rome antique, comme « sanglante, violente et riche en sexe ». à l'époque, il y avait au programme : sacrifice animal et accouplement au hasard. Ce qui repoussait les esprits maléfiques et l'infertilité. Ce « festival » tient son nom de la grotte Lupercal, près de laquelle se déroulait l'ensemble des célébrations, et a lieu en l'honneur du dieu des troupeaux Faumus. De nos jours, le festival est réservé dans l'intimité de couples déjà existants où de gens célibataires en quêtent de sensations fortes, explique le Lord à ses classes médusées par l'Histoire de cette fête. Depuis le début du Haut Moyen-Âge, les sorciers et sorcières n'osent plus vraiment fêter les célébrations de leur peuple. La chasse aux sorcières, l'évangélisation et les purges de ce que les gens d'église jugeaient païen.

Il est surpris de voir la main de Miss Granger se lever. D'habitude, elle prend des notes et fait comme si elle n'existait pas. Ce qu'elle fait aussi dans la classe de son épouse.

\- Oui, Miss Granger?

\- Y a-t-il eu une différence, entre le temps ou les sorciers exerçaient ce rite ouvertement et le moment ou ils ont dû se cacher pour le faire?

\- Question extrêmement pertinente, Miss Granger, l'encourage Lucius, à la surprise de la jeune femme. En effet, on voit que depuis l'an 1000, date où commence le Haut Moyen-Âge, la population sorcière s'est rapidement dégradé. Avant, il y avait un sorcier, tout sang confondus, pour 100 Moldus. Les Né-Moldu étaient environs 25 % de la population sorcière de l'époque. Maintenant, les Né-Moldu ne sont que 10 % de la population sorcière et il n'y a que 1 sorcier par tranche de 10 000 Moldus. Voilà pourquoi, selon moi, il est important de cacher notre monde. À l'époque du Moyen-Âge, beaucoup de sorciers, sorcières et même Moldus, se sont fait brûler au bûcher pour sorcellerie. Les sorciers et sorcières pouvaient se défendre, comme Gwendoline la Fantastique, qui s'est fait brûler 47 fois pour le plaisir, sous divers déguisement. Mais beaucoup de Moldus, femmes, hommes et enfants, ont vécu ce même châtiment parce que soit, ils étaient des étudies en science, donc, contre les dessins de « Dieu », ou ils concoctaient des médicaments avec des plantes ou des morceaux d'animaux, ce que les Moldus appellent des « Remèdes de Grand-Mère ».

Quelques élèves ricanent à cette appellation particulière.

À la fin du cours, Lucius est surpris de voir que Miss Granger était resté après les autres.

\- Puis-je vous aider, Miss Granger, demande Lucius en gardant ses distances, il était au courant du problème de la jeune fille.

\- En fait… Je… Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses, professeur, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Parce que… Parce que j'ai toujours pensé que vous détestiez les Moldus et les Né-Moldu. Je croyais que vous vouliez que l'on disparaissent de la surface de la terre. Que c'était pour cette raison que vous… Que vous l'aviez rejoint, murmure Hermione en évitant le regard bleu gris du Lord en face d'elle. Mais avec ce que vous nous avez dit aujourd'hui, il était évident que vous étiez triste pour les Moldus qui se sont fait tuer. Et vous… Vous sembliez déçu que le pourcentage d'enfants de Moldus soit si bas.

\- Excuses acceptées, Miss Granger, dit simplement Lucius en lui faisant un geste vers la porte.

Hermione ne fait que hocher la tête et sort en coup de vent de la salle de classe. C'est plus que perplexe que Lucius retourne dans ses quartiers pour y attendre sa femme et lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer.


End file.
